I Tried To Forget You
by PagingDoctor502
Summary: 10 years after the Fourth Shinobi War, the 6th Hokage still tries to forget their true love. Eventual NaruSaku
1. Memories of Somebody

**Summary: **10 years after the Fourth Shinobi War, the 6th Hokage still tries to forget their true love. NaruSaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Summary sounds sad, I know, but I promise an eventual happy ending. I'm not an expert on ninjutsu and Japanese words, so if you're picky about that, you won't find it here. As a heads up this preliminary chapter is mostly background, so it might go a little slow. Also since manga hasn't really finished the war, the references to the final battle will not be canon. Oh, Sasuke plays a pretty minor role in this story as well bc c'mon, it's a NaruSaku fic.

**Chapter 1 - Memories of Somebody**

A team of genin feverishly runs through the streets of Konoha to retrieve a runaway cat, and the village bustles with activity - dango vendors yelling for business, parents picking up their children from the ninja academy, and multiple explosions shaking the training grounds. It has been ten years after the Fourth Shinobi War, and while Tsunade retired two years ago, the 6th Hokage still feels a mix of unworthiness and honor at the same time.

"Rokudaime, the Kazekage has sent you a correspondence. He asks that you get back to him as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Yumi. I'll get those done in the next hour." The Hokage gives the secretary a cursory glance and turns back to the window, robes rustling with the quick movement.

Aware that the Hokage is in a mood, the secretary places the papers on the desk and leaves the room. She knows to avoid the ruler during these times.

Sighing, the sovereign picks up the letter from Gaara and wonders what is so urgent.

_Hokage,_

_The supply chains for raw materials to go between our two villages are developing smoothly. I can not say how grateful I am on behalf of my village as you know that in the desert there are not many raw materials to be had; thus, I hope you can understand that I feel my village is a burden. _

_Previously, we have discussed allowing genin from the 5 villages to learn skills from various neighboring villages that would develop teamwork and trust for future generations, ensuring the alliance between the 5 countries stands for years to come. While Suna has nothing to offer materially to Konoha, we hope we can offer some of our ninjutsu specialties to your genin - perhaps puppetry or jutsu that we specialize in. There will be a screening, of course, to protect our village's secrets. You know by now that I hold you in the highest esteem, so the secrets between our villages grow less and less. What do you think of my proposal? _

_Keeping this between us, I acknowledge that we are in an alliance with the rest of the hidden villages, but I consider our two villages, Konoha and Suna, to be sibling villages. I can't help but pick favorites with our history. I do still owe you my life._

_Lastly, remnants of Akatsuki supporters are still about. They were last seen in the outskirts of the Land of Sound and possibly the Wave. Suna had a minor skirmish with them a month ago, but do no worry. They pose only a minor threat. Their bark is worse than their bite. However, getting rid of these nuisances is better sooner than later. I'd like to send a team from Suna and a team from Konoha to scout out these areas and take care of them. _

_Regards, _

_Gaara _

Pondering the letter, the hokage weighs the merits and consequences of such proposals. These deals are so much trickier, considering the politics and the strong friendship between the two villages and then the troublesome council here in Konoha as well. Plus, there is the problem of those pesky Akatsuki supporters. Anger boils under the surface at their existence. "_Hasn't the world suffered enough from the hands of Akatsuki?" _The Rokudaime thinks bitterly.

Leaning against the window, the Hokage whispers quietly, "What would you do? You would know what to do if you were here...and alive. Kami, I miss you."

Not wasting time on unnecessary moping and tears, the Hokage finally sits down and pens a quick response to Gaara and ends the letter with -

_We should meet soon, Gaara. It will be good to see you again, and we can talk about our plans in more detail. _

_Haruno Sakura _

"Yumi, please come in and send this out to Suna right away. Thank you."

Popping into the office at the sound of her name, the woman replies. "Of course, Sakura-sama. Anything else I can do?"

Waving her off, she dismisses her. "Please don't disturb me for the next two hours."

"Hai, Sakura-sama."

Rummaging through one of her drawers, she finds her stash of sake for days like this - days where she is reminded of him because the sun shines a little too bright in Konoha. It takes a simple glance at the Fourth's face on the mountain for her to want a drink, and at times her own office makes her sick. On these days, she thinks of quitting because she can't stand this feeling of self-loathing, but his voice rings in her mind.

"_I believe in you, Sakura-chan!" _Then the ache hurts a little less. It was strange that the idea of him could make her want to quit and at the same time, be a better Hokage.

She took this job to honor her teammate's memory, but what she realized too late was that she could never really measure up to a certain blond Uzumaki - at least that's what she told herself. The Savior of the shinobi world was supposed to be alive. He was supposed to be in this chair.

It was his dream.

Slamming her fist against the table, she has the same thought for the thousandth time in the last two years. This was HIS dream, and she took it. She had never wanted this. When she thought of the future, it was always at his side. Yes, she had survived the war, but she didn't move on or live her life because she was living his.

Laying her head on her desk, telling herself she'd work harder after this pity party, she falls asleep with three words on her lips, entering one of her memories.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

* * *

_Using the campfire as a light, she sits on a rock, doing inventory on all her medical supplies. She hopes she won't need them on this mission since it's simply reconnaissance. The woods are comforting with the crinkling of the fire and the sounds of crickets, but a frown appears on her face at the constant sighing nearby that is disturbing the peace. _

"_Neh, Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" After setting up his roll, the blonde is bored, poking the fire with a stick he found. _

"_Just making sure I have enough medical supplies." Humoring him, she asks with a glint in her eye. "Want to make yourself useful?" _

"_Yes! What can I do, Sakura-chan?" Excited to do something, he tosses his stick to the side. _

_She stops doing inventory and digs into her pack, grinning. "Why don't you cook us dinner, eh?" _

_Immediately, a grin appears on the Uzumaki's face, growing with each word from his mouth. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He eagerly grabs the two instant ramen containers from her hands and gets to work. "Sakura-chan! You're the best!" _

_The kunoichi hums pleasantly in response and continues to organize her supplies, contemplating, "It's too easy to make you happy, Naruto. I'm glad I can do this one little thing for you." _

_Curious, the blonde asks, "Neh, Sakura-chan, how'd you know to bring ramen?" Now with a full belly, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, setting down his bowl, he admits, "I used all mine up back home." _

"_I just had a hunch, Naruto." She absently replies, eating her ramen slowly instead of inhaling it like her teammate. _

"_Sakura-chan…" _

_His seriousness startles her, her green eyes shooting up. They catch each other's gaze across the campfire, and then, his voice husky with emotion, he says, "Thank you." _

_Her eyes widen. Taken aback by the amount of emotion, she holds in the immediate urge to wave off his thanks with a punch and avoid his response. The pink haired kunoichi sometimes forgets that little gestures like this mean a lot to the blonde. _

_Sakura gets up to pack her things away as if dismissing his gratitude, and blue eyes dim slightly at her casual movements. She notices. _

_Hurt, slipping on a detached expression, he watches her, while she nonchalantly puts her things away but then starts to move toward him. She puts her left hand on his shoulder and squats down to eye level. "Baka," Sakura says almost endearingly, swatting his head lightly with her right hand, "Don't thank me. I just wanted to do something for you, that's all." She grins and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. "You're my teammate." _

_The grin on her face turns into an intake of air. As she was about to get up, the blonde grabs her hand that swatted him, holding her palm to his cheek, and stares at her, their faces inches away from each other. They can feel the warmth between them, their breath intermingling in the cool air. The wind makes the ends of her hair tickle his face, and she can feel her heart beating faster._

_He breaks eye contact, looking away, as if contemplating something. Sakura watches him steel himself as a blue-eyed look of determination returns._

"_Am I __**just**__your teammate?" _

_Shifting between her feet, still squatting and swallowing nervously, she asks, " What brings this on, Naruto?" _

"_Don't run from the question, Sakura-chan." Pressing her palm against his face a little harder, he looks at her and murmurs, "Please." _

"_Answer me first. Why now? Why are you asking this now?" She had been dreading this question since he came back from his training journey, and she still wasn't ready._

"_Ever since my battle with Pein, I-I have this feeling that something big is coming, maybe a war. I don't know. I just - I just wanted to know, ya know, before everything happens. I know I haven't brought Sasuke back, " With each word, he starts to grip her hand even tighter as if he is afraid she is going to leave. "...but I will complete my promise of a lifetime. No matter what happens. I will bring Sasuke back home if it's the la - " _

_Stopping him with a finger to his lips, she hushes him. "We've talked about this, Naruto. We're going to be bring him back together. There is no doing this alone. He was our friend, so we both __**share**_ _the burden of Sasuke, not just you. You hear me?" She raises her eyebrows, expecting compliance. He nods unconvincingly, but she takes it. _

_With a deep breath, she continues, "Naruto, as for the other thing…" She desperately wants to run. She has no idea what to say, yet he has this earnest look that she can't ignore, blurting out anything and everything. "I-I don't know. I've been trying to sort out my feelings for months." She suddenly pulls away, pacing and rambling, biting her lip, the sudden cold giving her a startling awareness of just how close they were just now._

"_I mean how is a girl my age supposed to know what love is. We're only 16! I'm not even an adult, and real adults like Tsunade-sama just figured it out!" Eyes widening, she realizes her rant. "I mean - I don't - this doesn't mean I love you. I'm not saying that. I don't even know if I really loved Sasuke. He's been gone for so long, and you're here... I know it's obvious, but Naruto, you're __here_ _right in front of me. You're around all the time, and … I just - I'm really confused, and saying all these things outloud made it even worse." Sinking to the ground, she sits with her legs under her in defeat, her hands covering her face and muffling her groan. _

_Feeling guilty that he put her in such a state, the blonde slowly walks toward her, squats down, and pulls her hands away from her face, holding them in his, their eyes connecting, hers beginning to look a puffy red color. He knew just the way to calm her. _

"_You and Sasuke are __**both **__important to me, and even though I don't know if it's love, Sasuke does have a part of my heart." Naruto looks away, tensing, afraid to listen. "Hey, hey. Naruto, don't look away when I'm not finished." Sakura calls out softly, her hand under his chin, meeting his eyes again, her thumb lightly brushing against his jaw. _

"_While Sasuke has a big part of my heart...you have a part of my heart too, and whether I want it or not, you keep taking up more of my heart and stealing the parts that used to belong to him. Naruto, I -" _

_She stops due to shock. The blonde leans up to kiss her forehead and then slowly moves down, their foreheads still touching. It's the first time anyone has kissed her forehead. It feels exactly how she thought it would, except it's not the lips she always pictured, and the scary part is - she likes the difference. _

"_You don't need to say anything else." Their noses brush, and she thinks, "He's too close. He's way too close, but with just one movement, I could maybe…" His breath warms her face and breaks her out of her thoughts, and she catches his eyes glancing down at her lips for a quick second, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Both of them had thought the same thing. _

_Naruto desperately wants to kiss her. It's all he's wanted to do since he got back from training, but he holds himself back. Her semi-confession has to be enough for now. He mentally sighs and reflects, "This is for your own good, Sakura-chan. You're not ready yet, and I don't want to be one of your regrets." _

_Breaking the spell, he caresses her face, and her guilty eyes shoot up from his lips and back to his eyes. "I'm going to get more firewood." He whispers, leaving abruptly, scolding himself mentally for getting too close to her. _

_She watches him walk away with longing and once he's out of sight, mutters aloud, "What the hell was that?"_

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago - Fourth Shinobi War**_

Uchiha Madara and Naruto fought for hours.

Bloody with chakra burns all over his body, Madara cackled loudly, "I haven't felt more alive since my fight with Hashirama! What a challenge this is!"

All the Kage were on the verge of running out of chakra, and all they could do was watch from the sidelines with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Madara and Naruto traded blow for blow, jutsu for jutsu, and the longer the fight went on - it seemed as if Naruto was losing. The blonde could no longer hold bijuu mode and had no time to gather natural energy. He was running out of options.

Yet, somehow, the number one unpredictable ninja as always found an opening. Slamming two fuuton rasenshuriken into Madara's body, the Savior was about to end the Uchiha, but the Sharingan user had one last jutsu up his sleeve.

Right before Madara was hit, looking Naruto in the eyes with his Sharingan, he enacted his last jutsu, and Naruto suddenly disappeared, his futon rasenshurikens still hitting their mark.

After Hinata reported that Naruto had somehow disappeared, Sakura rushed to the battleground and let no one get in her way.

It was a disturbing sight.

Somehow still alive after the rasenshuriken barrage, Madara was lying on the ground, his chest bouncing as he laughed and coughed up blood. Visually scanning his body, Sakura could tell that he was about to die and had no chakra left. He sensed her presence and look at her with a crazed grin.

"I may have not enacted my infinite tsukuyomi , but I won. Hahaha, I won! I won!" He kept repeating the phrase with each weaker breath.

Picking him up by the neck, Sakura tightened her grip on his neck slightly and calmly asked, "What do you mean - you've won? Where is Naruto?"

He stopped laughing and looked at her quite seriously. "Girl, your precious hope is gone. That brat is dead!"

"Why should I believe you, pyschopath?" She controlled her anger by a thread, wanting to tighten her grip on his neck even further.

"You can choose not to, but you will never find him." Almost dead, he had the gall to smirk.

With disgust, she threw him to the ground as he eerily started to chuckle while one of her hands began to glow a deadly green. She hovered her hand over his heart and leaned close to his face, seething.

"One last time! Where is Naruto?"

With a smile, he replies, "Dead and gone."

Her hand about to cut his aorta, Madara grabbed her wrist to stop her and glared at her with killing intent, his black eyes staring at hers, whispering in her ear.

"Your hope is gone, and all that awaits is pain." With those words he slaps Sakura's hand against his chest, killing himself. It happened so quickly that Sakura couldn't stop it. It was finished, and Madara died with the last word. Yet, to her, his words felt like a curse.

The war ended that day, a bittersweet victory for the Allied Shinobi forces. For six years, Sakura left Konoha on various missions to search for Naruto or clues of his existence, chasing down any lead. She and the rookie nine left to scour different countries, and as the years went on, less and less people went on these "Find Naruto" missions until it was just one pink-haired kunoichi, stubborn and in denial. Her friends looked at her with pity as the one who couldn't let go.

Then one day, seven years after the war, she gave up. It's a choice that crosses her mind almost everyday. She knows he would have never given up if the roles were reversed, but he was gone.

Her hope was gone, and she gave into the pain a long time ago.


	2. Caught off Guard

**A/N:** First off, thanks to all the reviewers! It really means a lot that you took the time to write a review and really motivates me to get another chapter out. :) Hope you guys all like this next chapter. Some drama is about to go down. :P

**Chapter 2: Caught Off Guard**

Haruno Sakura had not changed much over the years. She had grown into her looks, letting her hair grow out, and had the chest size and curves she always wanted as a teen. Soon after the war, she adopted a new wardrobe - with a pink top, a fishnet to cover her midriff, and a longer pink and white skirt with tall black boots. (Her look is from fanart; google image "older naruto" and you should find it)

While some thought the Fifth had played favorites by choosing her apprentice as her successor, Sakura has surpassed her mentor in all skills as a feared kunoichi and the top medical expert in the shinobi world. After the Fourth Shinobi War, she was appointed jounin status and joined ANBU a year later. With Kakashi-sensei and Sai, she climbed the ranks as ANBU commander in her 6th year. During her searches for Naruto, she crossed more names off in the bingo book than any other ninja in Konoha with the exception of Kakashi-sensei. She has led her own genin team, who are now chunin but about to take the jonin test, and in the past ten years, she has developed over 20 new kinjutsus. Yet, while she has accomplished all these things, she still feels like the little genin who couldn't measure up. Even in death, Naruto and Sasuke beat her.

Sitting down and placing on a nearby stool her silk white Hokage robe decorated with pink accents and cherry blossoms along the bottom, she orders her usual at Ichiraku Ramen. It's Thursday, and every Thursday like clockwork she comes to Ichiraku. It has become a habit that she can't break. As word spread that the Savior used to eat here and eventually the Hokage too, the stand has grown into an actual restaurant.

They put her in the usual private area of the restaurant. As she eats, flashes of his laugh echo in her mind, and if she lets herself, in the corner of her eye she can imagine a stack of 10 bowls and a mess of blonde hair. Sometimes on particularly bad days, she allows herself to be lost in time - a period where she hand fed him ramen because of his bad arm or he paid for her meal because he asked for a date. She plays the game of what ifs - like what if she kissed him that day, what would he taste like, or what if she had told him of her growing feelings.

Once she finishes, she waves a quick goodbye to the old man and Ayame, heading down the street, wanting to take a walk around the village. Casually waving to the villagers, she takes her time and tries to enjoy what little time she has out of the office. Not for the first time, she thinks of how antsy Naruto would be all cooped up inside his office. She smiles at the idea of her trying to coax him to work. Her heart then begins to ache a little, and she concentrates on her surroundings instead.

She watches a child and her parents walk by, eating popsicles as they walk to the park. Weaving through the crowd, she notices some of her ninja taking a dango break and even senses the ever constant presence of her ANBU bodyguards on the roof tops.

Walking by the park, she leans on a tree and watches the children run around the playground. Some parents notice her and smile while some middle-aged women begin to gossip, whispering about their Hokage.

"Look, there's Hokage-sama! She looks beautiful today! Why hasn't she found a nice man by now?"

"I heard she hasn't dated or been interested in anyone since that Uchiha boy and of course, the great Naruto Uzumaki."

"Really, I thought that it was never confirmed that Uzumaki-sama and her were together?"

"It wasn't official. Most people don't even think they knew they were in love with each other back then, but she desperately searched for him for years after the war."

"Oh no! How tragic. Surely, some Konoha men are interested in the Hokage!"

"They've all tried and failed, though I've heard that green spandex jonin with thick eyebrows still brings her flowers twice a month. It's heartbreaking really because Haruno-sama must have realized her love after he died. Nowadays, she just lives in the past."

"Neh, she's so young - almost 30. The Fifth should have waited to appoint her."

"Tsunade-sama was lost in depression, and who can blame her? Uzumaki-sama was practically her son. Kakashi has been injured and lost his Sharingan. She was the only real candidate. That Nara boy isn't as skilled as she, and that prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, died in the war. Other top level ninja died or aren't fit to be Hokage like she is. But such a role must be so heavy for someone her age."

Sighing, the pink-haired kunoichi walks away from the playground, not wanting to hear anymore. It's amazing how perceptive her villagers and how scarily accurate their assessments are. Yet, while she is impressed, she is slightly annoyed at all the gossip about her lack of a personal life.

Frustrated, she thinks, "_I could totally move on. I can date! I just don't have time! That's all! Just watch Konoha. They have no idea what they're talking about…" _

She continues on the park path, silently fuming, and stops abruptly. The ANBU commander is currently in her way.

"Ugly-sama, the council demands your presence."

Rolling her eyes, she asks warily, "What do they want now?"

The commander looks away hesitantly but clears his throat, "You're not going to like it. Please remember I am only the messenger. Do not resort to violence."

Tightening her fist, she grits her teeth. "You act like I can't control myself…"

He tells her the news, and an explosion erupts in the park, knocking down a row of trees.

* * *

Her robe flies behind her as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop, running to the council meeting room. Those pompous geezers had nothing better to do but ruin her life.

She storms into the room, the door slamming and shaking the room. Dust falls from the ceiling and sprinkles the elders, and Sakura finds satisfaction in that little occurrence.

The Konoha council is comprised of two members - Itsuki, the son of Homura Mitokado, and Jun, daughter of Koharu Utatane. They are both strikingly similar to their parents, the only difference being in age, and seem to have a secret telepathy between each other - at least that's what she hypothesizes. It's downright creepy.

"What right do you have?! How dare you?!" Her eyes flaring, Sakura slams her hands on the table in front of them as they sit still. She had no time for tact. _This is inexcusable! _

They look at each other, and then Itsuki responds. "We both felt it is necessary to help the village prosper." Their faces were emotionless, and while they weren't showing victorious smirks, their neutrality angered her further.

"Excuse me? Konoha has a record number of missions being completed with the lowest percentage of injuries, bringing in plenty of income. We have a high turnover rate from academy graduates all the way to jounin and the best medical facility in the five nations. What more do you want?"

"Sakura-sama, you clearly have a limited imagination if you think this is all Konoha is capable of." Jun twirls her pen in her hand, not bothering to look at the Hokage.

The Rokudaime begins to pace as an outlet for her frustration. _That's not it at all! Stop twisting my words!_

"Even if Konoha can become more prosperous, which I agree is a positive in every aspect. Why this way? Why must I be engaged to the Fire nation daimyo's son WITHOUT my consent!?"

Itsuki explains the situation as if the reasoning was obvious. "The marriage will build bridges that the Fifth burned between the ninja village and the daimyo, and it will be a show of force to show the Fire nation's solidarity and prove we are the most powerful nation."

Her eyes click in realization, and she feels sick. She refuses this fate. _This can't be happening_. Her inner panic calms her anger, and with absolute certainty, she declares, "My life is not to be used as some sort of political power play."

Jun has the audacity to admonish her. "You are but a child in this sphere, Sakura-sama. There are necessary sacrifices that must be made for the sake of Konoha."

"As Hokage, I have the final say in all decisions. I decide what is necessary."

"Yes, that is true. Procedurally you have the power, but you see, we have already agreed to this engagement for you." Itsuki starts, and then Jun continues. Sakura would have thought their synchronization would have been impressive if not for the topic at hand.

"If you were to end a politically charged engagement, it would bring scandal upon the Hokage and ultimately the village. It would further ruin the relationship between Konoha and the daimyo, maybe permanently. Would you harm the village that way, Sakura-sama?"

The kunoichi's fists tighten, digging into her skin. "You're blackmailing me." Her silent anger was almost scarier than her more violent variety.

They both folded their arms, leaving a sense of finality in the air. "We are letting you have the best choice."

Itsuki comments, "Tch, it's not as if you would marry anyway. We're simply giving you the opportunity instead of say - grieving for Uzumaki-sama for the rest of your days ."

"Don't you _dare_ speak his name. You have no right." A wave of killing intent appears, and then in a split second it's gone.

Jun smirks. "and you do? Ha, you were simply his teammate." Both the council members know exactly where to hurt her.

Pushing aside the hurt, Sakura thinks. _Both of us can play this game. I can play dirty too, geezers. Just you wait. _"When does he arrive?"

"In 8 months. He is busy currently, but you are to publicly announce your engagement to the village in 3 months." Jun adds, "Please be sure to inform the other Kages as well."

"Of course. I'll be taking my leave now." Sakura disappears in smoke and a floating cherry blossom petal.

* * *

Doing some quick rounds, she visits all her patients and does some time in the ER to clear her mind.

She's currently attending to a young Academy student, who has a large cut in her arm, in one of the exam rooms.. She sits in rolling stool across from her, leveling herself with the student.

"Now Rin, how did you injure yourself?"

"I was trying to throw a shuriken, Sakura-sama. I couldn't do it, so I won't try it again. I'm sorry." She looks down at the floor in shame, shifting a little as she sits on the hospital bed.

She leans over to heal the wound, her hands glowing with the familiar green chakra. She smiles. "You know, Rin, when I was your age, I barely could lift a shuriken and didn't even think of trying to throw one." _Boy, was I a weakling back then before Tsunade-sama came..._

"Really? No way!" The girl's eyes widen. "But you can do anything, Sakura-sama! I've seen you punch through walls! Plus, I'm sure Naruto-sama would have helped you! You were teammates!" Suddenly the girl is so certain and starts nodding feverishly, moving about.

The history lessons in the Academy had long been updated to include the Fourth Shinobi War, the Savior's parentage, and a more friendly but still truthful part of Naruto's hard childhood. Sakura had made sure of the last part, wanting to avoid history from ever repeating itself.

"Rin, please don't move." The girl stills immediately.

"Thank you. Well, you see Rin, Naruto and I weren't teammates until after we graduated from the Academy." Done healing the girl, she looks up at her and grins. "Though you're right, he definitely would have helped me train. If you want to learn how to throw shuriken, get some instructors and friends to help you, okay? You don't have to learn alone."

She squeezes the girl's hand and hands a chart to a nurse passing by. "Please check her out. Rin can leave now."

"Thanks, Sakura-sama!"

"If I have time, maybe I can give you a personal lesson." The Hokage gives her a wink, causing the girl to squeal in excitement, and she walks to the main medical station to chart. After that interaction despite the touchy subject of her and Naruto's Academy relationship, Sakura feels peaceful until a blonde female bursts into the hall.

"Forehead-sama! What did I just hear about an engagement?! What the hell? Who's the lucky guy, eh?"

Sakura continues to chart but mumbles, "The Fire Nation Daimyo's son."

"What?!" The blonde waves her hands in the air, causing such a commotion that all the staff is staring.

The pink-haired kunoichi feels everyone's eyes on her and swiftly pulls Ino into her office, talking in hushed tones. "I don't really have time right now. You know, Hokage duties - but I will tell you this. The council forced me into this engagement, and I'm going to find a way to get out. I have 8 months until he visits and maybe a little more to get out of this mess."

"What are you going to do?" Ino whispers back.

"I don't know, but I'm damn sure not marrying this stranger." Sakura exits and slams the door, leaving Ino alone in her office.

* * *

It's been a week since she heard the news of her engagement, and she still hasn't stopped working, avoiding successfully any thoughts of her future. She finishes mission assignments, reports, and miscellaneous meetings and even sets aside a personal budget to help repair damages for her tantrums. All patients were taken care of in the hospital, and each one had a personal visit by the Hokage to see if they were doing well. _Prosperous, my ass._

It's midnight when she finally stops and only because there's nothing to do. Sighing, she knows she's been running long enough, and the one person she wants to talk to about her mess of a life is still available.

Walking toward the Third Training ground, taking comfort in the familiar breeze, she seeks out the Memorial Stone and with practiced ease finds the engraved name that's always on her mind. Sensing no one is around, not even Kakashi-sensei or her ANBU bodyguards who know well-enough to stay away, she relaxes for the first time all day, her muscles loosening, her face dropping its guarded expression, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her Hokage robe.

As always, she calls out softly to the wind, a sincere grin gracing her face. "Hi, Naruto."

"Sorry I haven't stopped by in a while. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has been stopping by. You know, I think you see him more than I do." She laughs a little.

"You wouldn't believe my week. Ha. I'd like to think if you had known that a forced engagement was a part of the deal, you wouldn't have taken the Hokage job either. We're both too much of closet romantics to submit to arranged marriages."

The quiet envelopes her as the wind rustles an old bouquet of flowers left at the stone's base. Even after all this time, she still has to adjust to the lack of a response, the grey slab conflicting with the bright golden hair she remembers.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Her hand shyly touches the cool stone, tracing his name slowly with her thumb. "This isn't some sign to move on, is it?"

"Baka, you better not be trying to be some sort of matchmaker up there because this is j-just cruel." Her voice cracks, betraying her attempt at a joke. "I don't trust you making judgment calls on my love life with Sasuke and Jiraiya-sama keeping you company. Consult your parents instead, neh?"

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her growing nerves.

"But Kami knows, I'm not ready for this. You know I'm not ready for this. If this was a battle or a poison, I'd know what to do, but I'm scared, Naruto. I don't even have a plan. I've got nothing, and what if I lose against the council? I'll have to marry him." The full realization slams into her. "I'll have to marry him."

Collapsing against the stone, her knees buckling beneath her, her fingers still caressing his name, she whispers, "You know, I saved myself for you. I wanted...I wanted it to be you." A sigh escapes. She closes her eyes, exhaling deeply, her breath fogging up the stone.

"Do you really want me to move on?"

There's no noise - just quiet. Light emerald eyes shoot open.

"You're going to have to give me something. Nothing? A gust of wind? A frog?"

Getting up, she dusts herself off, a familiar look of determination gracing her features. "Good. I'll take that as a no. I'm going to give the council a fight, Naruto. I may have given up trying to find you, but I'll never stop fighting for you and everything you stood for. It's my ninja way."

Brushing his name with the pads of her fingers before she leaves, she utters the bitter truth.

"I know you can't hear me or even talk to me, but either way, I'm not ready to move on...and I don't think I ever will."

"Goodnight, Naruto." With a puff of smoke, a cherry blossom flower floats to the ground, landing near the memorial's base.

She always saved the flowers for special occasions.

* * *

It's Thursday again, and Sakura is on her way to Ichiraku for her usual bowl. She chuckles to herself. _Maybe if I gorge myself on ramen, I'll be too unattractive and fat to marry_.

Amused with herself, she suddenly collides shoulders with someone. Sakura scolds herself mentally for not being more aware and quickly turns to apologize. The one glimpse of the man stops her in her tracks, her sudden intake of air swallowing her words.

He is dressed in a black mesh undershirt and an unzipped black jacket on top with orange accents on the outside. A pouch is strapped to his waist and leg and a worn sack on his back, full of what she assumes are kunai and the like. Wearing a mask from nose down similar to Kakashi-sensei, the man just continues down the street after their run in, yet his appearance isn't what catches her eye. Mercenaries come into Konoha all the time.

It's his unruly blonde hair and the blue eyes that grab her attention.

She blinks, shaking her head. "Baka. I'm going crazy." She thinks to herself. _I really need to lower my sake intake._

Finding the man again with her eyes, expecting it all to be a hallucination, she gasps. She can't be wrong. It's unmistakable. It's him. She'd recognize that chakra signature anywhere.

She runs, pushing through the crowd, dodging villagers and vendors, not caring if the everyone thinks their Hokage has gone mad.

The man stops, sensing a presence that is rushing toward him. He tenses and turns toward his attacker. Sakura runs straight into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Breathing him in, she recognizes his scent - distinctly wood, sweat, and something so _him_. _This is real._ She thinks. _He's real. He's alive._ Looking up at his face, tears in her eyes, she smiles. "Naruto, you're - "

He breaks the hug and pushes her back, hands on her shoulders. "Um, hi. Sorry, but you definitely have me mistaken for someone else."

"Naruto, what are you talking about? It's me." Her forehead wrinkled, she internally hates the pleading in her voice, wiping away the embarrassing tears. "Stop playing around." She gives him a small shove.

"Woah. Lady, I don't know who you are. I don't know who you think I am, but you're just a stranger to me. That's it.."

An echoing slap is heard, and a handprint is etched onto the blonde's face.

"A stranger?! After everything we've been through, this isn't funny, Naruto." The pink-haired hokage shakes with anger, her voice slightly cracking.

"For the last time, I'm not this Naruto guy! Who do you think you are? You can't just go around hitting people like that! You need some help, you crazy bitch!"

About to be slapped again, he grabs her wrist and tightens his grip. Making a point, he pulls her closer, so that their faces are inches apart, his eyes glaring at her. "That slap was a one time thing." Sakura isn't the least bit phased, ignoring the way her heartbeat quickens. In the next five seconds, he gives her face a quick scan, acknowledging the strange electricity between them. _Wow, this girl when she's angry is really...beautiful. _

"Fine." She sends a chakra enhanced punch to his gut that sends him into a wall. "Slaps aren't that satisfying anyway."

Stomping into the damaged building, she is stopped by two ANBU members.

"Hokage-sama, the mercenary has been apprehended and taken to your office. It seems he wasn't expecting that gut check, so it was easy to knock him out."

She is about to retort that she could have handled it herself, but biting her tongue, she nods and murmurs a quick thanks.

"This stays between us. Notify 's an order." She departs.

"Do you really think that's Naruto?" One of the ANBU asks, a quiet voice emanating from the mask.

Looking off to the side, guarding the tone of his voice, the masked man asks, "Do you really want it to be?"

"The village would be overjoyed at his return, and -"

"That's not what I asked. "

There's a pause. She's not sure why he's suddenly so frustrated with her but replies honestly. "I would be happy, of course."

"I see."

She reaches over to touch his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Shrugging off her hand, the ANBU with a dog mask replies. "C'mon, let's make sure the Hokage Tower isn't torn to bits."

They both disappear while villagers get to work on this new hole in the building.


	3. Reminisce

**A/N: I gave you guys a longer than usual chapter. Hope you enjoy it! My schedule is getting extra busy for the rest of the summer, so expect updates every 1.5 week - 2 week. I have the next chapter written, but it needs edits. Plus I try not to post until I finish the following chapter.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I read all of them, and I'm so glad you're pumped for this story. :) 

**Oh if you haven't caught on:** _Italics = thoughts/Flashbacks _

**Chapter 3: Reminisce**

Pacing behind her desk, she groans. _This is not how I pictured our reunion. _Passionate confessions flash through her mind. _Ugh how naive am I? Life is never that simple. _

She glances over to the unconscious blonde strapped to a chair with chakra wire, his head and body leaning to the side, her eyes trailing over the familiar stranger. He's gotten taller, his hair longer than before, and through his mesh shirt, his body - if possible, was more chiseled with the addition of a few more scars. Her green eyes trace his face, noting he was still as boyishly handsome as ever, at least from the nose up with his mask on.

Squatting down until she's eye level with his torso, her eyes squinting somewhat, she leans forward to heal any injuries she may have caused, her hokage robe fanning across the floor. _It's only two broken ribs. Good. _Putting in more care and concentration than usual, she leans in unconsciously, and when she looks up, sensing his ribs are in place and his heartbeat under her finger tips, her face is only a breadth away from his. If he was conscious, he would be looking right at her.

Shifting slightly, willing herself to slow her heart rate, she hesitantly reaches out, unknowingly holding her breath as she slowly pulls his mask down, the cloth grazing his face in a suspenseful friction. Little by little the whiskers she knows so well appear, and then the mask gradually drags across his lips in the exact way she craves to do with her own mouth. With each familiar characteristic exposed, she gradually starts to smile, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers. _I knew it was you. Where have you been, huh? _

Completely knocked out, the blonde sighs at her affection, and she can't help but grin even wider, starting to lightly run her fingers through his blonde strands. There's a softer look in her eyes that hasn't been seen in years, and she has this overwhelming amount of gratitude to fate or whatever gods above for this - a moment that she only dreamed about. _Everything is so different now, but you - you're still the same. _

Continuing to brush her hand through his hair, she fiercely wishes. _I know you don't remember me. Haha, you made that very clear, but maybe...just maybe you missed me too. _She suddenlyfeels embarrassed at how sappy she's being. _What kind of kuniochi am I? _

A knock at the door startles her out of her thoughts, and she immediately straightens, pulling up his mask gently, and takes a step away from Naruto, her vulnerability fading with the distance. A concerned Ino walks through the door, shooting off questions. "Forehead, I heard the news. Is it really him? He really doesn't remember?"

Looking away from him and at Ino, she attempts to grin. "At least he's alive."

"How are you feeling?" Ino reaches out to place her hand on her friend's shoulder, but the pink-haired woman shrugs her off and takes a step away.

Taking a deep breath, she interrupts, "Ino, I need you to look through his mind to see if there are any residual memories. See what he knows and where he's been. I've given him a sedative so that he's out for a while. Oh, and put your mask on in case he wakes up. I don't want him having negative memories of anyone else while he's in this state. Find me when you're done."

About to walk out the door, she adds, her face softening in concern, "Ino, be careful of Kurama. I'll be in the medical library." She chances a quick glance at the back of Naruto's head, and then the door shuts.

Ino looks at her old friend, speaking aloud. "You've been dead all these years, and you're still her closest friend, you know that? No one understands her like you do, not that she lets anyone in in the first place. She's the Hokage with everyone including me and only Sakura with you. Tch, you still have great timing with the engagement and all - unpredictable as always." She sighs, pulling up her own chair and placing her hands on his head. "Let's get started, eh Naruto?"

She probes deeply into his mind, searching to know what he remembers. She lands in a hallway of sorts, cobwebs and rickety boards all around her. The smell of mold and spoiled ramen exist within a mind? It's as if no one had been in this part of his mind in quite some time. Tentatively taking a step forward, she tries to open the few doors nearby, but they seem locked. The thought to break the door down occurs to her, but the mission is simply reconnaissance. She would need Sakura's permission before doing anything potentially damaging to his psyche.

Continuing down the hallway, she notes the hallway begins to get damper with a stairwell leading somewhere below. She follows the metal stairs, her soft steps echoing in the cavern of Naruto's mind, and she feels a growing sense of foreboding and negativity. At the end she finds herself in a sewer in front of a large gate with no one other than the Nine-Tailed Fox. His form is massive, emanating large waves of chakra. Ino feels as if she's going to suffocate in this level of chakra. _If the Nine-Tailed Fox is this big mentally, how much larger is he in person? _She shudders at the thought of his destructive potential.

Taking a deep breath for confidence, she knocks on the gates bars. "Kurama-sama?"

The red fox opens its eyes sleepily, his large red eye focusing on the small Konoha ninja, his voice booming in his cell. "Ah, the brat has found his way back to Konoha, hmmm?" He notices the Konoha headband on her head.

His nine tails waving about almost overwhelm her, but she steels herself into not showing fear, standing her ground. "Yes, Kurama-sama, but Naruto doesn't seem to remember anything."

"The boy can't remember me. He believes he has a bloodline limit for quick healing, ha. You should find all the answers in his recent memories. Naruto has only been awake for five years." He speaks as if all this information was common knowledge, belittling her with his tone and resting his head back into his paws, ready to sleep. Ino continues anyway, molding a little chakra to stick to the water's surface to avoid being blown away by the Fox's mere sigh.

"Uh Kurama-sama, what happened after your fight with Madara? How do we get his memories back?"

He completely ignores her. "Is that pink one still alive, girl?" He murmurs into his paws, but the sound of his voice still shakes the gates, ripples of water moving across the room.

"Uh, ye-yes she is." _He knows Sakura? What?_

"Good, bring her with you. We will talk then. Remember my advice, and now be gone." He covers his head with his tails, and she's sure he's only pretending to be asleep. _Fine, but only because you're a tailed beast. I won't be shooed like a fly next time._ Ino closes her eyes and finds the more recent memories.

This room is newer. There are no cobwebs, and it's sunny. This part of his mind is built almost like an apartment, yet this part of him is nothing like the old Naruto's. _The amount of memories he has must be so small to be in an environment like this._ She remarks mentally. _Okay, let's open some doors. Here goes door number 1. _

The memory leads her to cabin in a small clearing in the woods - at least that's what she assumes. She freezes the memory to walk around a bit. It's a quaint kind of cabin that definitely would be hard to find. She stumbles upon another room. It seems to be someone else's bedroom, a woman perhaps, early 50s from the looks of things, and then another twin bed off to the side. Finding the room Naruto was in again, she notices that he's wearing some kind of old knitted clothing. _The old lady must have made it for him. Kami knows his clothes were falling apart by the end of the battle. _She starts the memory, standing in a corner of the room.

"Kazuki!" This older woman with sprinkled grey hair jogs into the room, an apron across her front, and shakes the blonde. "Kazuki! Wake up!"

"Ba-san, what is it?" The blonde rubs the sleep from his eyes. "It's so early…"

"Kazuki, it's only 11 am! Hana needs help carrying the water in from the river. The stubborn girl won't admit it, so you need to march on out there."Following behind him, Ino thinks, "_Who the hell is this Hana girl?" _

Immediately getting dressed, he follows her orders and goes to help his housemate, heading toward the river nearby. "Hey Hana! Hana! Oh, there you are."

"You didn't need to come. I can handle a bucket of water." She favors her right leg, using it to help her lift the bucket of water that splashes as she moves. He leans down and grabs the handle from her with ease despite her complaining.

"I know you can, but why not let me make your life easier, neh? You can carry all the herbs in for Ba-san." He sticks his tongue out at her, keeping up with her easily.

"I'm a year older than you, Kazuki. Don't forget it." Right before she gets to the gardens, she turns to stick her tongue out at him too. While she picks the herbs, he fills the water reservoir they have nearby and makes some extra trips to fill it up.

Leaning against the fence they have to keep animals out, he just watches her do the garden work, his arms crossed. Hana is smart and stubborn and has an obvious beauty to her. She has her black hair tied in a fancy bun as she works, humming quietly as she picks the right herbs and amounts as well as any vegetables they may need for dinner. She has these striking light green eyes about her that seem to catch everything under her watchful eye. If he is honest with himself, it's kind of scary. It was simply an assumption that Hana was older than him, but they really had no idea. Ba-san and Hana, including himself, still have no clue about his identity.

"Kazuki, what are you thinking about over there? You're awfully quiet." She glances over her shoulder at him.

"I - uh, I was just thinking about the usual. You know, my mysterious past and all."

"Did you have a dream yesterday?" She asks casually.

"Yeah, I did." He digs his foot in the ground, kicking some dirt nearby.

"Want to talk about it?" She is used to this tough guy routine by now and is simply waiting for him to open up as usual. Kazuki is such a softie.

"It's the same one every week, Hana. There's this bright light around me, so I can't see a thing. It's just white light everywhere. All I know is that I'm on this wooden swing all alone as a little kid, feeling invisible and sad. I don't know why, and then this little girl with green eyes - I can only ever make out her face, nothing about her hair or her body. She comes over and gives me a push. I suddenly don't feel alone anymore. I'm not invisible." He always leaves out the part about the dream girl's giggle that makes him smile and the way she skips to his side. It's something he wants to keep to himself.

Mentally, Ino is freaking out. "_Hell yes! This never happened I don't think, but he remembers!" _The blonde kunoichi smirks. "_Without your memory, you're still in love with her, Naruto."_

"Kazuki, you know you don't have to dream about me. It's very flattering though." Hana smirks.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. We both know its not you. You know I don't think of you that way. " Frustrated, his forehead creasing, the blonde blows a random bug out of his face.

"Uh huh." She teases him, putting some herbs in a basket, still grinning.

While she knows it's a past memory in Naruto's mind, Ino glares at the black-haired woman, jealous on Sakura's behalf. "_Yeah, back off bitch! He's taken!" _

"Something did change this time though."

"Oh. What happened?" She looks at him this time, more somber than before.

"This part feels more real. I'm older. The scenery changes. I'm beat up and bloody, coming out of some forest. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I can barely walk and am being held up by some guy. I can't really make him out. It's always the girl." Looking up at the open sky, he revels in the memory, closing his eyes and soaking up the sun's warmth. "Her face and body are sort of foggy like usual, but her green-eyes are striking as always. She comes toward me, and I'm excited to see her. I can feel it." The same feelings of excitement and something else he can't pin down course through him all over again.

He chuckles and looks straight at Hana. "You won't believe it, but she punches the hell out of me, catches me, and hugs me. Haha!"

At this moment, her blonde housemate has never looked more like the sun, a certain joy radiating from him. While she feels happy for him, she can't help but feel something else. The black-haired girl half-heartedly smiles. "Sounds like quite a girl, Kazuki." He doesn't notice, distracted by his thoughts.

The blonde consciously leaves out the warmth he feels when she hugs him and the tears he feels go down his neck. In the dream, he feels a warmth spread throughout his chest and reach to his toes, his eyes closing to savor her touch. _Why would dream girl be crying? Who is she? Are you even real? _He wonders for hundredth time.

Shaking his head, with his hands behind his head, he exclaims, "I'm crazy, right? Who dreams up that kind of stuff?"

"Kazuki, it's progress. It's only been two years since you woke up from your coma, and maybe you're starting to remember things." She gathers the basket and any other tools, her hands full. "Carry the other two baskets, will you?"

"Got 'em."

Ino thinks, "_You were in a coma, Naruto? In such a state, your chakra signature is practically unreadable. No wonder we couldn't find you." _

They walk side by side back to the house and put the food and herbs on the table. "Kazuki, I have to organize all the herbs for tomorrow in case we have any clients. Go check on the animal traps, hmm?"

"Will do, boss." The blonde gives her a wink and salute for good measure, joking around with her before he leaves.

Although in his memories this Kazuki didn't hear Hana's mumblings, Ino can due his subconscious hearing. She slows down the memory and purposely stays in the cabin while the blonde boy leaves..

Hana sets down the herb containers, leaning against the counter, and mumbles under her breath. "Kazuki, what am I going to do with you? How does someone fall in love with a girl in their dreams?" She shakes her head, chuckling. "Only you would, and I love you even more because of it."

Ino gasps. "_She doesn't! Oh, she does. Poor girl. She never stood a chance." _

The memory fades, and her inner gossip coming out, Ino just has to know the ending to this story. She couldn't possibly report to Sakura that Naruto lived with some beautiful tramp that was in love with him. Nope, it simply wouldn't do.

Opening another door, she smiles immediately upon looking at her surroundings. _How cute. _

The old woman, the tramp, and Naru- or er-Kazuki at this point were eating dinner at the table together. It was a small table with simple dishes of fish, probably from the river, rice and vegetables. All of them were wearing brown knitted clothing.

"Ba-san, pass the fish please?" The blonde was eating slowly for once. He was actually more quiet than usual. Ino notices something off about him. _He's weaker. He looks like he hasn't moved in ages. Did he just wake up from his coma? _

Concerned, Hana says, "Kazuki, please take it easy. Don't eat too much. You only woke up a few days ago." _Bingo!_ Ino throws a fist into the air.

Swallowing, he looks up with a confused expression on his face. "Is that my name? Kazuki?"

Both Hana and the old woman share a look, and the older woman chooses to speak. "We actually chose it for you. Kazuki means man of hope. I felt it was fitting." The old lady gives him an encouraging smile.

Nervous and shifting in her chair, the young woman asked, "Would you like a different name? We've been calling you Kazuki for almost two years now, so it will take getting used to. But we don't mind."

"Kazuki..." The blonde slowly rolls the name around in his mouth and smiles. "No, it's okay. I like it. Thank you for naming me." He bows his head to them both.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have I been here? How did I get here?" He sets his chopsticks down on the table, drinking water carefully. To be honest, he doesn't feel like he is in danger around these two women, but he doesn't feel comfortable around them either.

The black haired woman, shy, introduces herself. "My name is Hana. My parents, or rather I, found you two years ago." Starting the story, she sounds almost wistful. "Men with black robes and red clouds were holding you prisoner for some reason and tried to steal from our farm. My father was a former ninja and refused to let them steal and hold some stranger captive, so he fought some of them off. A random blast as a cheap shot from those men came toward me. My mother - she - she died protecting me."

Stiff as a board, the blonde tenses and opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him, holding her hand up to silence him. "Please, wait - not yet."

Taking a deep breath, she continues. "Most of these robed men retreated, and I was left with my father, who was deeply injured. We strapped you to a horse to avoid noticeable tracks, and my father and I rode to Ba-san here to get you and my father treated."

Looking out the window, she gripped her napkin in her hand tightly. "My father was too injured for Ba-san to heal, so he died a few days later. You had many heavy injuries. You've been in a coma since a few days ago, and Ba-san and I have been taking care of you." She omits the fact that it seemed by his wounds that the blonde boy had been tortured seriously. If he doesn't remember, that information isn't necessary.

Ino sighs. _I guess you're not that much of tramp after all. The sweet farm girl and her family knew nothing of the war. It was just the wrong place and the wrong time. If it was two years ago, then...damn it, those Akatsuki-supporting scum. How did they even get their hands on you, Naruto? And for how long?_

Tightening his fists, he bangs his hands against the table, shaking the dishes. "I'm sorry about that. I just - I'm so sorry about your parents." He feels a pang in his chest at the loss of her parents, and as the guilt weighs on his mind, he still wonders, "_Do I even have a family? Who am I that I'm worth dying for?" _Staring at the table, he continues, "You shouldn't have had to go through that, Hana-san. I-you must hate me. I'll just go."

He stands up, knocking over his chair and mumbling another apology. The blonde stumbles to the door, his hands using the wall as support, and he limps slowly down the path to the forest.

Hana walks slowly behind him. "You're being ridiculous. You're not going to even pack anything?"

Halfway out of the clearing, he grunts. "I don't own anything. I'm sorry for the trouble."

Raising her eyebrows, she walks by his side. "So, after everything, you're just going to bolt, huh?"

"I'm just trouble. I'm not this bringer of hope you named me for, so just leave me alone." He just wants to go die in the forest. He doesn't know who he is and especially doesn't know if he can live with this guilt that's already tearing himself apart. Why didn't this girl just let him die? He never asked for her damn help.

She stops and calls out to him. "You may not see it that way, but I do."

He turns around and looks at her, her hands on her hips, defiant and proud, her hair floating along the breeze, but he doesn't care. The blonde spits out at her with an anger that exhausts him.

"What the hell could you see in me? You don't even know me!"

"My father thought it was important enough to fight for a stranger like you. He could of let those men steal from us and ignore you, but my father was a good man. He had hope for this world, and I don't know - maybe he saw it in you. He died for his hope, his family, and for you. So, since you were worth all this damn trouble, after my parents died I decided two years ago to keep on living for this blonde stranger because my father deemed you worthy enough to die for. I figure you're the good that can come out of my parents' deaths because Kami knows, they're worth something."

The blonde kunoichi immediately recognizes that the farm girl is special because at that moment without even realizing it, this Hana girl had summed up what everyone knew about Naruto and gave him something that would have taken him years to obtain without his memory - his identity, his overwhelming power to be hope for people and to make them believe in him and then eventually in humanity. Ino stands there almost feeling like a third-wheel and suddenly uncertain. "_Well shit. She's really in love with him. She started living for him. Aw crap. Naruto, did you fall for her? In the end, did Sakura just become your dream girl?" _

Seeing that she was getting to him, she walks over and puts his arm around her shoulder as a support while they both walk back to the cabin.

"You know, you sure talk a lot." He chuckles under his breath, exhausted from the short walk. He thinks, "_Kazuki, huh? Man of hope…" _, feeling the guilt ebb away with his accepted role as he decides he won't give up living up to her parent's sacrifice.

She lightly elbows him in the ribs. "Shut up. I wasn't going to let my two years of hard work go die in the woods." He thinks they've become friends at that moment.

She helps him into bed, turns off the light, and when she's about to close the door, Kazuki calls out to her, their eyes connecting in the dark.

"Hana, thank you. Your parents are real life heroes. They would have been proud."

Smiling, she nods and closes the door, the memory fading away.

In the apartment again, Ino wants to go through another memory, but she's running low on chakra and can't keep this up much longer. _Maybe one more. _The blonde gossip really can't help herself.

She opens the door and automatically hears rain.

Hana and Kazuki are sitting against the wall, her head on his shoulder while his hand wraps around her. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her knees are pulled toward her chest while his legs are outstretched with the kitchen table about eight feet away. A shovel with fresh mud lies against the wall near the door along with tracked in mud from their shoes. The rain patters against the roof, and some droplets invade the house and drip into a well placed bucket on the ground. There's a certain gloom within the cabin, and it's only partly because of the weather.

Ino can easily guess what's happened. The old woman had died. Both of them are talking in hushed tones under the clapping of the thunder that the kunoichi moves to sit right in front of them to hear properly. She can tell they've been sitting there for awhile.

"What are we going to do without her? What about the patients?" She hiccups slightly.

"We both saw this coming, and you've been learning from her for almost 4 years now. You can heal everyone. Believe it!" Hoping he sounds reassuring, he holds her a little tighter.

She mumbles, her cheek pressed against her leg, her arms wrapping around her legs. "I'll never be the healer she was."

"You did all you could for her, Hana. It was her time, and she even said you were a better healer than she was. Anyways, we have each other, and," He chuckles and adds. "We always have hope, too."

She gathers enough energy to elbow him in the rib. "That's my card, you jerk."

"Neh, sorry." He squeezes her shoulder. "I cheered you up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, thanks, Kazuki." She sighs, stretching out her legs, nestling against him. She knows she shouldn't get too comfortable against him, the forbidden fruit of her life, so she asks the first question that comes to mind. "Have any dreams lately?"

His forehead wrinkling at the sudden change of subject, he answers anyway, "Yeah. Just the usual. The swing, the hug one, the one with the red head woman and blonde guy, and the one with the falling."

"You never told me about the falling one." She's curious, wanting to escape her own thoughts and live in his dreams.

"Well I'm tired, and I think I'm a little dizzy too in this one. Dream girl and I are running through trees and jumping from branch to branch, but she slips or loses her grip. I'm not really sure how this tree running works. I yell out her name, but I can never remember it after the dream ends. I dive after her, trying to grab her hand. I am so close, and then we share this look, our eyes connecting like we both know I won't make it in time. I wake up after that, so I don't know if I catch her."

Knowing it was still only a dream, he tightens his free hand at his side, angry that he couldn't save this girl. That look on her face as she's falling is seared into his mind. He see it, the acceptance in her eyes and maybe even forgiveness that he didn't make it. The fear and guilt he feels at that moment is what wakes him up most nights.

"Well that's sad. I was expecting something a little more romantic or happy, you moron. Way to lighten the mood." She rolls her eyes. That wasn't the type of dream she wanted to live in.

He scratches the back of his head, apologetic. "Sorry, Hana. You know I'm not good at the whole story thing." She just sighs.

It's quiet for awhile, and they just sit, listening to the mix of rain and thunder. The beads of water drop rhythmically from the ceiling into the bucket.

The blonde thinks of the possibility that he was a ninja in the life he forgot. It would sure as hell explain why he's always so beat up in his dreams and the tree running, yet getting beat up so badly isn't a sign of a skilled ninja. Maybe it's only wishful thinking.

Chancing a quick glance at her friend, his face showing he's in a completely different world, the black-haired beauty wills herself to stop thinking about how great he is, the person she desperately wants but can't have. She reminds herself that he's in love with someone else, but with the death of her teacher and then the patients she's seen with so much regret, she's tired of caring. It's been three years since he woke up, and finally Hana decides that after being in love with him for four years that she's done playing what-ifs.

"You know, Kazuki, you never ask about my dreams."

Half-asleep, his head leaning against the wall, he goes along with it, not seeing the harm. "What do you dream about, Hana?"

She raises her head off his shoulder, and the movement causes Kazuki to look at her, their eyes staring at each other. At that moment, both blondes have a feeling about what's about to happen. Ino doesn't like it one bit and moves back, not wanting a full up-close view of this. If she could, she would gladly interrupt them, but she can't change the past. Naruto on the other hand is completely frozen in place.

"You." She hesitantly moves in.

Their lips fully connect, his hand moving to caress her face while hers press his neck for a tad more pressure. The blonde amnesiac waits to feel something. _Any minute now, I'm going to feel a rush of butterflies or a flash of lightning. C'mon, c'mon - this is Hana! Go heart, go! _

He doesn't feel a thing.

He slowly separates from her, prying her hands off his neck gently.

"Hana, I -"

She shushes him with a finger to his lips. "Don't say it. Don't say you're sorry because I'm not. I know you're in love with your dream girl, and maybe she's out there somewhere, but I had to do that. I'm not sorry." She thinks in her mind. "_I'll never be sorry for loving you." _

"Do you want me to go?" He asks tentatively, not sure how she's handling the rejection so well. He had an idea that she's been in love with him for the past two or three years but hadn't been sure of his own feelings until now. It would make so much sense if he fell in love with her, the girl who saved his life, and he knows that. While he tried, he just couldn't. He's certain now that he's in love with the girl that occupies his dreams, and it's possibly that's all she is - a dream.

"No, it's okay. Just stay." She nestles back to her original position against his side, his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay." He presses his lips into her hair.

It's the only way he knows to console her, and for her, it was enough. They sat together in each others arms, both mourning but wishing their hearts didn't feel so alone.

Ino stands up, ready to leave, running out of chakra. The memory hasn't ended, but she doesn't want to see this anymore, feeling torn between cheering for this Hana girl and her own pink-haired friend. _It's just too damn sad. This should be enough information anyway. _She glances back at the black-haired beauty one last time. _I hope you're alive and not pining after him. You deserve the love of your life too. _

Ino recedes out of his mind and orders two ANBU members to standby and watch the amnesiac, taking note that she'd been in his mind for 3.5 hours.

She leaves the office in search of the medical library.


	4. Research

**A/N:** THANK YOU for all the reviews. I read each one! Way to keep me pumped about this story! The next chapter is almost done, and there will finally be some more Naruto interaction in the next one. Next update in a week or so.

Please remember to review!

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams _

**Chapter 4: Research**

Going through shelf after shelf, the pink-haired kunoichi scours the library for each book on amnesia and the memory. Her eyes scan every spine - The Brain and the Memory, Sense of Identity and its Relation to Brain Activity, History of Amnesia, etc.

Her stack of books growing by the minute with each addition, she sits down at a desk to start her search. She flips through the first few pages, quickly writing notes down and skimming the page. That book is done. She grabs another book off the top of her stack, restarting the process, getting cramped with the lack of space.

Restless with this slow pace of one book at a time, she leaves the small desk and huffs over to the floor with a stack of books. _Screw decorum._ She doesn't have the time to be a "proper" Hokage. She sits herself down on the floor with a scroll and pen and surrounds herself with books in a circular fashion. Flipping through each book and its relevant sections, she rotates herself and cycles through the next one and the next, taking notes on information that may be key to Naruto's case.

_"His amnesia may have been caused by trauma and if so, it's too late. It's been too long for him not to regain it. He should have his memory by now if that's the case. However, it's odd that his shinobi skills returned but not the rest of his memory. Could his memory loss be caused by something else?"_

Her Inner Sakura suddenly speaks and says, _"This whole memory loss thing is really ironic."_

Reading information on how long term memory is formed after trauma, Sakura just hums in agreement and asks absently, _"How so?"_

_"Naruto always said he'd get amnesia, but we always thought it would be because of us. Haha."_ Inner Sakura smirks.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura looks up from her book at the musty ceiling and ponders the memory that her Inner just brought up.

_***Flashback - after rasenshuriken training***_

_"Sakura-chan, are you almost done shopping?" The blonde complains, already carrying five bags for his friend. He doesn't understand why girls buy so many things. Where exactly is Sakura getting all her money anyway? Does the hospital pay that well? He doesn't realize he's mumbling aloud, but she politely ignores him._

_"Almost, Naruto. I just need to stop by the grocery store, okay?" She responds._

_"Okay." He groans quietly. "I'll just sit on this bench outside, okay?" She hums her agreement, heading into the store._

_She's going through the aisles and glances outside the window, watching her teammate briefly._

_Leaning his head on the back of the bench, he takes a deep breath. He seems to be contemplating something. She brushes her thought off as nothing and continues shopping._

_This wasn't what Naruto had in mind for his day off, but he couldn't say no to Sakura-chan wanting to spend the day with him. While he's been carrying these bags, he senses something was a little off about her. There are no festivals or parties coming up, so something must have triggered this spree. Maybe they'll hang out after she's done to talk. He brightens at the idea._

_She comes out of the grocery store with a brown bag full of veggies and different ingredients. He jumps off the bench to fall into step with her._

_"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto." She opened the door, setting most of her shopping bags on the floor near doorway._

_"Neh, Sakura-chan, do you want to go get dinner or something after this? I'll pay!" He looks at her tentatively, hopeful._

_"Sorry, Naruto. I can't go out." Sakura allows a sly grin to escape, grabbing her grocery bag and locking the door with her keys. "Because I'm going to cook dinner for us tonight at your apartment. C'mon let's go!"_

_Eyes widening, the blonde is bewildered. "Eh?" The pink-haired kunoichi is already walking down the street with a cute spring in her step, leaving him at her doorstep. He runs to catch up to her, still amazed._

_"Sakura-chan, you know how to cook?" He sounds nervous. Little did she know that he was thinking of a familiar basket of homemade soldier pills._

_Gritting her teeth, she gives Naruto a deadly glare. "What are you trying to say, Naruto?"_

_Waving his hands in a panic, he yelps. "Nothing! I was just wondering! You're so busy that's all!"_

_"Well with all our time off I found the time." She looks relatively calmer._

_The blonde thinks, "Whew. Good save." Reaching his apartment, he remembers his mess. "Neh, Sakura-chan, I-uh wasn't expecting guests." He scratches the back of his head. "Can you wait 5 minutes?"_

_"It's not like I haven't been in the mess of your apartment before, Naruto." She rolls her eyes about to climb the steps, his arm blocking her way. She doesn't notice the mass of clones climbing up the wall of the building and into a small window._

_"This is different." He avoids eye contact with her. "You're cooking me dinner, so the least I can do is clean really fast." He's stalling. His clones are cleaning right now. He mentally thinks, "Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." as if he and his clones were connected telepathically._

_"Naruto, I've accept your mess a long time ago. It's a part of you. " She smirks and brushes past him. "I'll live. Don't worry."_

_He purposely fumbles with his keys to give his last clone more time, who was giving the floor a final mop. There were a few ramen spills this week. Once he opens the door, she walks in, surprised. Sure, everything is still a bit cluttered here and there, but there's no trash on the floor or pile of dirty laundry on the tables._

_She turns her head briefly to look at him. "See Naruto. It's not that bad."_

_"Hehe. Thanks, Sakura-chan." He blushes a little and then thinks, "Crap, the floor is still wet!"_

_The pink haired kunoichi doesn't even notice the wet floor, too absorbed in her thoughts. "Ok, I've been practicing this dish for a couple months now. I can do this! I won't burn a thing, and it's going to taste great. Plus, if I mess up, Naruto won't be mean about it unlike mom." For the past few months Ino had been bragging about her amazing cooking skills, so Sakura of course needed to practice. Plus, Naruto deserves to be taken care of for once. _

_Determined, she confidently steps toward the kitchen. Her foot slips, the bag of groceries upsetting her balance. A blur of orange rushes to catch her._

_He manages to grab her in a sort of dip position, his hand holding up her upper back while his other hand steadies her by her hip, and somehow with her leg wrapping around his thigh, she loops one of her arms around his neck. The grocery bag sits on her inner arm against her body in between the two ninja while one of Sakura's legs is precariously in between the blonde's legs._

_In the rush of adrenaline, she's panting slightly, her chest rising to meet his, the brown bag crunching at the movement. Blue eyes meet green, and she can't help but think that her teammate has such bright eyes and is particularly warm._

_A worried expression creasing his forehead, Naruto whispers. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"_

_The haze in her eyes fades, and she focuses on his face._

_"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" He repeats himself slowly._

_She just nods, mesmerized by examining his face. Unless they're sparring, Sakura realizes she's never been this physically close to him before, now feeling most of his hard exterior, a blush rising from her neck up._

_While the kunoichi is stuck in her own little world, a bead of sweat runs down the back of Naruto's neck. In his mind, Naruto doesn't know what to think, concerned that Sakura is looking at him all weird. He is especially torn between wanting to stay where he is and backing away swiftly._

_"Sakura-chan, you're getting kind of pink and red. Are you sure you didn't hurt something?" Oblivious to the girl's thoughts, the blonde drags his hand from her hip to feel her forehead, accidentally brushing against some bare flesh, exposed from her shirt riding up._

_She gasps at the sensation. Her leg unconsciously wraps tighter around his leg, causing him to buckle a little and lean closer. His body reflexively pulls her closer in case they fall._

_"Agh! Sakura-chan, are you oka - "_

_Out of instinct, she punches him hard in the face, sending him flying towards the table, his head colliding with the side of the table and snapping it. Without his support, unfortunately Sakura falls hard to the floor at the same time, groceries spilling all over the floor._

_Feeling the bump on the back of her head, she groans in pain, thinking, "That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Slowly getting up, stepping over the spilt groceries, she walks over to Naruto who strangely hasn't made a sound, and she kneels near him, moving his head to a cushion she grabs nearby._

_"Naruto, wake up." She slaps him lightly against the face. "Naruto, c'mon wake up. I didn't hit you that hard."_

_Blue eyes blink open and begin to focus, confusion etched in them._

_"Where am I?" he asks tiredly._

_Raising her eyebrows, she replies, examining his scalp for any injuries, her hand brushing aside blonde strands. "In your apartment, baka."_

_His eyes focusing on the pink-kunoichi, he asks, "And who are you?" Her eyes snap back to his._

_"Naruto, what are you talking about? It's me, Sakura."_

_"I have no idea who you are. Am I this Naruto guy?" He glances down at his body and raises his hand to his face._

_"C'mon, Naruto. Stop kidding around." Gritting her teeth, her hands on her hips, Sakura raises her voice._

_Getting up, wobbling a little on his feet, he looks around. "This is an...okay apartment." Seeing the groceries, he turns to the girl and points to her and then himself. "Do we - uh - live together, Sakura?"_

_It's odd hearing her name without the honorific after it. Bothered, instead of getting angry at the question, she answers, "No, we don't. I'm just visiting." In her mind, Inner Sakura yells, "You hit him too hard! The baka has amnesia! Shishou (Tsunade-sama) is going to kill you!"_

_"Oh, well that's a bummer." He shrugs. "I guess I should go see a doctor or something, right?"_

_"Uh, yeah. I should take you to Tsunade-sama." Standing up, she heads toward the door._

_"Neh, Sakura, what am I like?" She stops moving, seeing that the blonde is quite serious._

_With his innocent face, she replies without hesitation. "You're loyal to your beliefs and your friends and work hard all time. You make a difference in a lot of people, Naruto." Her eyes soften. "You cheered me up today."_

_"Oh, I did. How?" He steps closer to her, a look of curiosity on his face._

_"I needed some shopping therapy today because…I lost a patient yesterday. I needed get out of my head for a bit. Anyways, you spent the whole day with me even though I mostly made you carry bags. There's something about your company. I don't know it's always...nice and comforting." She gives him a genuine smile, feeling a bit embarrassed._

_Then the blonde's whole demeanor changes. _

_Nudging her shoulder with his, he says. "Neh, Sakura-chan, you should have just told me about your bad day. I could have done a way better job cheering you up!" He gives her a big cheeky grin._

_Another punch sends him flying, denting a wall. "Naruto, you baka! Who does that!? That wasn't funny!"_

_He's on the floor, rolling around laughing. "You actually believed me, Sakura-chan. You should have seen your face!"_

_She goes in to punch him again, but he rolls away dodging it. "Sakura-chan, you should watch it! One of these days I'm really going to get amnesia from one of your punches, and then you'll miss my company!" He can't stop grinning, a look of pure joy. It's like she's made his day._

The door to the library opens, snapping Sakura out of the memory, and Ino enters.

The blonde finds her Hokage in the center of a circle of open books with more stacks on the side, holding back the tug of smile at the familiar scene, thinking, _"Once a nerd, always a nerd."_ Skipping formalities, she begins to recount her journey into Naruto's mind with her own opinions of events and is silent once she finishes. Like a true ninja, Sakura shows no facial expressions during the report.

"We should meet Kurama as soon as possible." Closing a book, the pink-haired woman stands up.

"I agree, but I don't have the chakra levels to sustain such a journey. I need at least a three hours to recuperate and then probably a soldier pill if you want to go today." Ino expected as much.

Sakura nods. "Three hours is fine. You did a great job, Ino. Thanks. I'll just stay here and do some more research."

The blonde understands a dismissal when she hears one and leaves the room. Just before the door closes, Sakura calls out softly, "Oh, Ino?"

Sticking her head back in through the door, Ino sees the shy look on Sakura's face. It's unsure and hesitant. The expression is so unlike the Sakura of now but more fitting on a shy young girl, who's troubled by the size of her forehead.

Sakura avoids eye contact with Ino, hiding her uncertainty. "Is she beautiful?"

No names are needed. Ino understands completely. "Yes, she is."

"That's all. Than-" Leaning against the doorway, ignoring her, Ino continues, and Sakura shuts up. The blonde knows this is a rare moment of vulnerability, so while she's known as one of many words, this time she chooses to make each one count.

"She's gorgeous, Sakura. She sort of has your eyes, ya know, and long black hair. Great figure too and pretty smart. She's into healing people like you.." Each characteristic seems to make the Hokage internally flinch. No one would know, but the blonde can tell. When Sakura was bullied as child, she shut her eyes tightly and made her hands into fists. The Hokage has small crinkles in her eyes as well as other signs. Some things people never grow out of, and with adulthood her automatic reactions have not disappeared but only become more hidden.

"Hmmm….but Naruto didn't fall in love with her. I wonder why?" The blonde kunoichi clicks her tongue as if to signal an idea, her lips curving into a smile, nodding. "That's it. He must have a thing for exotic hair colors - just like the Fourth. She never had a chance! Poor girl. Don't worry, Forehead. He remembers you. Just give his knucklehead some time to catch up with what his heart has always known." Ino then closes the door behind her, giving Sakura her space.

Under her breath, the Hokage murmurs her thanks and finds the energy to keep working.

With Ino's report in mind, she digs into more books on the memory, creating three clones to help her research. The Hokage developed this system based off of Naruto's physical training. Finding important information, a clone yells "Found something!" and dispels itself. Once she absorbs the information, she creates another clone to find more data based on that topic. Haruno Sakura can keep up this pace for hours at a time, her ability to digest this much knowledge credited toward her Inner Sakura.

She notices the room getting a little darker and decides it's time for a break, dispelling her clones.

Mentally she gathers all the information she knows to figure out the solution, the same method she uses to diagnose patients. "_Naruto has had amnesia for over 10 years with what we know as only frequent dreams of old memories or old dreams. With his wardrobe, I can assume he's a mercenary ninja, so he still retains the memory to regain some of his abilities. However, he doesn't remember or is prevented from consciously accessing his old memories and more importantly, Kurama."_ Leaning onto a desk, she begins drawing out a timeline on a scroll .

_"According to Ino's data and her own opinions, he was probably captured by Akatsuki supporters some time after the war, possibly for 2 years, and then was in a coma with Hana for 2 years. From Ino's observation of everyone's aging in his memories, he lived with her and the old woman for about 4 years and then possibly has been on his own for 2."_

===============2 yrs ============2 yrs =======================4 yrs ====================2yrs

|War| =========|Akatsuki|=========|Coma|===================|Lives in Cabin|==============|On His Own|

She gets up to pace around the room, a habit that's known to help her think. _"The fact that only certain parts of his memory are blocked is suspicious, but I can't rule out brain trauma completely until I do a complete physical. "_

She circles the Akatsuki part of the timeline on the scroll, tapping the area with her pen. _"Other than how to get his memory back, the questions that remain are: Why can't he access Kurama? How did he get captured by Akatsuki supporters? Considering he wasn't killed right away, what did they do to him or intend to do to him?"_

Exhaling, staring at the ceiling, she almost wishes an answer would magically appear, her brain starting to ache, speaking aloud. "At least Kurama isn't a danger to the village since Naruto changed him to be better. The last thing I need is a rampaging tailed beast in the village."

She continues to mull over her questions, but her stomach suddenly rumbles loudly. She leans on the edge of a desk. "Ugh, I haven't eaten all day. I ran into Naruto before I got to Ichiraku." Looking at the clock, she sighs. "I won't be able to find out these answers until I see Kurama. I might as well eat. I have one more hour, and starving myself won't do anything."

Once she cleans up their mess in the library, smoke is the only trace that the Hokage was in the room.

* * *

Sitting down in her usual spot, she greets Ayame with a smile.

"Sakura-san, you're here later than usual. I was wondering if you were going to come at all."

Ayame is one of the few people who feels comfortable with the Hokage enough and vice versa to use the -san honorific. She still remembers the girl that sat at the ramen stand with her blonde friend and admonished him for this and that. Those days bring a smile to her face because Ayame knew Sakura liked Naruto as soon as she met her. Nowadays, she always makes sure to greet Naruto's girl.

"Sorry, Ayame-san. I got really - uh - caught up at work today." The pink-haired Hokage scratches the back of her head, embarrassed, thinking, _"Well that's partially true. Naruto's a patient, so he counts as work."_ She feels bad for not telling the ramen owner. Ayame and her father were always one of Naruto's supporters and friends, and now they were hers too. She just didn't want to get everyone's hopes up.

"Well we had a big crowd today, so we're running low on ingredients. I hope you don't mind, Sakura-san?"

Waving it off, she assures the ramen owner. "No, it's not a big deal. Whatever you have would be great."

Leaving a steaming bowl of ramen in front of the Hokage, Ayame walks off to the kitchen before Sakura can protest. "You look like you've had a rough day. It's on me! I hope you like menma (bamboo shoots)!"

Halfway into the bowl, she thinks, _"Menma? Why does that sound so important?"_ She repeats, _"Menma."_ over and over again in her mind while she eats.

Swallowing another spoonful of noodles, she remembers and yells, shaking a piece of a bamboo shoot in the air with her chopsticks. "Menma! Menma, of course!"

Swiftly eating the piece of bamboo and slurping up the rest of her ramen, she yells. "Ayame, thanks so much! You're the best!" She rushes out of the restaurant and back to the library, her robe waving in the breeze.

Sticking her head out of the kitchen to watch the woman leave, Ayame murmurs to herself, confused. "Huh, I've never seen someone so excited about bamboo shoots."

**A/N 2:** I didn't want to mention this earlier b/c of spoilers, but if you don't understand the whole "Menma" thing, go watch the latest Naruto Shippuden movie! :) Those who have seen the movie, you now have a tiny clue on where this story might be going.


	5. Introductions

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashback or Dream Sequence_

**Chapter 5:** **Introductions **

Lifting her head off the table, she opens her eyes groggily, a page of notes sticking to her face, her hair askew. Pulling the paper off her face, she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands and then runs her hands through her pink strands, stretching her limbs from the uncomfortable position. Her black shirt with a red fire symbol rises up and exposes her midriff, her pink shorts just hanging loosely on her hips.

Gazing about, she recognizes that she's sitting in her office in the Hokage mansion, the sun slightly peeking through the window. _Why am I sleeping in here? _

The whole day rushes back to her - her run-in with her blond teammate, Ino's report, her ramen with menma. Every memory crashes into the forefront of her mind, one after the other. She's suddenly very awake, her eyes widening.

_Naruto!_

_Was it all a dream? No...No..._She scrambles to get up from the table, her chair falling to the ground unnoticed, searching her apartment. _It can't be! Please not be a dream. _

She searches her living room. _Empty.  
__No, this can't be happening. I can't lose him again_.  
She dashes to a different part of the mansion, almost tripping on her feet.  
She peers into her bedroom. _Empty!  
__I couldn't have dreamed all of this. My mind wouldn't be so cruel.  
_She checks the kitchen and the bathroom. It's empty as well.

In her frenzied state, her eyes tearing up, her breath coming out faster, she thinks she's about to have a panic attack. She backs into the wall beside her, her legs about to give out.

_So, I dreamed it. It was all in my head. _She tries to get her breathing under control. _Damn it, everything felt __so_ _real. _

She drags her hands down her face. _I must be going crazy. I have to get myself together. There's no use in denial. None of this happened. He's gone. He's gone. He's still gone. _

To cement that fact into her mind she slams the back of her head into the wall.

Settling against the solid surface, feeling a headache coming on, she presses her hands against her ears, wanting to block out reality.

_Naruto isn't alive. _On cue the tears in her eyes spill over, trailing down her face. She closes her eyes and easily can see his smiling face. A bitter smile graces her face while her heart constricts.

_At least it was a pretty amazing dream. _She almost feels his hair in between her fingertips. _Naruto isn't alive. _She takes a deep breath, whispering the awful truth in her mind, letting it settle into her toes.

_Naruto is dead._ As her hands fall to her sides, her tears drip from her chin, sprinkling the floor.

Then, she hears it. Her heart skips a beat.

It's snoring. It's the most god-awful worst snoring she's ever heard, and she's never been more grateful. _Thank Kami! _She had completely forgotten the existence of her guest rooms. Following the sound of the noise to her guest room, her feet unconsciously increasing their pace, she halts in front of the doorway, rays of light streaming through the window.

She sees him. A wave of relief washes over her. _Thank Kami. He's right where I left him_.

She leans against the doorway, watching her guest sleep. She'd given him another sedative, so he'd be out for at least another three to four hours. Subconsciously, she realizes the quick rate she unraveled just then. It's worrying to say the least, but she puts the thought aside for now.

_I need to calm down. I'm not going to be this clingy and obsessive girlfr - no, friend. He doesn't even know who I am. He's fine._ She takes a deep breath. _He's completely fine. _She watches his chest rise and fall for a minute.

She takes a hesitant step forward and then steps back.

She doesn't dare enter the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave. The temptation to touch him is too great. She wills herself to close the door, returning to her office.

Picking her chair up from the floor, she sits down and takes a deep breath, looking down at her notes. In the past ten years, she had gone through many of the Uchiha archives and the journals of old Hokages, and eventually with great minds like Nara Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei for his experience, and others who had encounters with the Uchiha, she deciphered the secrets of the Sharingan and its Curse of Hatred.

A part of her is saddened at the thought that Sasuke and his clan would not live on. She knew not all of the Uchiha were like Madara and that there were noble ones like Itachi and ultimately Sasuke. It was a clan of heroes and villains, but the heroes were truly great, loyal, and selfless. Sasuke had died fighting beside Naruto in the last battle, and while she's sure he would of liked to have lived, she could see in his eyes that he was finally at peace with a choice that wasn't determined by destiny but that he made on his own, protecting his best friend.

_Sorry, dobe. My body just moved on its own. _With a smirk his face, his sharingan faded to black.

The pain she felt when Sasuke died was this heavy ache that lasted after the war. It was in death that he achieved redemption, and it was in that brief moment she saw the Sasuke she thought she could have loved and most importantly, her friend she wanted to bring home.

Yet, while this heavy pain persisted, it faded after a year or so.

Uchiha Sasuke may have been her first love, but Uzumaki Naruto was the one. For a short while, she felt an ache for Sasuke, for old memories and things that could have been, some of them belonging to a young girl's mind. As a chunin, she had dreamed that Team 7 would be the next Sannin, but like most of her dreams, they died when the war ended. As for her orange teammate, she felt an emptiness that permeated through her life. It was if her world had lost its vibrant color, and that's how she knew.

Because this unbearable pain she feels, as soon as she wakes up and when she falls asleep, only comes with losing the love of her life, she knew with absolute certainty.

Shaking her head to rid these depressing thoughts, she resumes the work at hand. She assumes that Madara used the same Sharingan technique to erase Naruto's memory similar to the one he used in the alternate dimension with Menma, but so far she hadn't found any Sharingan jutsus pertaining to memory loss. According to Kurama, he believes that he himself is the key to Naruto's memory returning. Her encounter with the Nine-Tailed Fox is something that she will not forget anytime soon.

* * *

_Walking up to the gate, she calls out to the tailed beast with Ino trailing behind her. "Kurama-sama, you wanted to meet with me?" _

_His large red eyes open and focus on the small pink-haired woman. She and Ino bow toward the beast, the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end. _

"_Hmmm, hello Sakura." He regards her curiously, his nine tails waving all around his cage, his front paws crossed, his head held high. _

_Her eyes widen. "You know who I am?" _

_A boom of laughter shakes the room, the water splashing against the walls and onto the two kunoichi. They try not to flinch at the dirty sewer water on their clothes. "How could I not? You forget I live in the brat's mind. Half his mind is filled with you. It's disgusting." _

_Ino grins and nudges her friend repeatedly, whispering in the Hokage's ear. "Told you, so." _

_Ignoring her friend, she asks, "Kurama-sama, why did you need to meet with me? Is Naruto's memory loss caused by Madara's sharingan?" _

"_It seems Naruto likes you not just for looks. You are indeed a smart one. It seems Hokage is fitting." Sakura did not expect compliments from the Nine-tailed beast, so far the feeling is quite odd and flattering. She wonders if Naruto's opinion of her affects him. The fox continues. "Madara has used exactly that. There is no seal to unlock, but it is a deep and complex kind of genjutsu, only a Uchiha could make." _

"_There is a way to stop the genjutsu, correct? Previously when Tobi used the same jutsu in the alternate dimension, Naruto remembered his rasengan training and regained his memories on his own." _

"_Madara is significantly more powerful than Tobi. This jutsu is much more complex. I believe once the brat is able to access me in the recesses of his mind, he will regain the memories he has lost. In the last two years, my chakra has not been triggered. " _

_Remembering previous times that the Nine-Tails almost broke free, the Hokage hesitantly asks, her hand unknowingly rubbing an old scar on her forearm, "Kurama-sama, when you say triggered, does that not only happen when Naruto is angry?" _

"_Yes." His red eyes land on her arm. "I believe Naruto and I marked you did we not?" _

_For a brief moment, the Rokudaime swears she sees the Fox's eyes soften. Swiftly removing her hand and placing her scarred arm behind her back, she replies. "Yes." Ino looks down in concern, surprised. No one outside of Team 7 and Tsunade-sama had heard of the incident. _

"_So, what you're saying is that we just have to get him angry enough?" The Hokage asks while thinking, "That's a lot easier than I thought. It's almost too easy." Sakura is doubtful that the jutsu has such a weakness. _

_Ino echoes the same sentiment. "That's sort of hard to believe that Naruto hasn't been angry in the last two years if you don't mind me saying, Kurama-sama." _

"_Tch, I am not talking of a small tantrum that you humans have, crushing everything in sight." The Hokage suddenly feels self-conscious at the comment but continues listening. "My chakra is triggered when Naruto is emotionally bonded to whoever or whatever makes him angry. With Naruto, it's almost similar to a righteous anger." _

_Sakura thinks in her mind. "He may be right." _

_Once she became Hokage, she had poured over Naruto's file - his history, his clash with Mizuki as a child, his two year training journey, and other mission reports written by the Third Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and of course, Tsunade-sama. She thinks again. "Come to think of it - Naruto firsts uses Kurama's chakra to save Iruka-sensei from Mizuki. The second time is when Sasuke is hurt on that mission to the wave, and he goes completely out of control when Hinata is hurt by Pein." _

_The pink-haired kunoichi decides she agrees. "If you're right, Kurama-sama, then your hypothesis makes sense. Such a trigger in a large amount of chakra should dispel an equally powerful genjutsu." _

_Impressed, the Nine-Tails nods, his eyes twinkling. The pink-haired kunoichi assumes she's starting to receive the beast's approval. _

_Finally catching up to this conversation, Ino smirks. "Well that's easy. Naruto gets fired up way too easily. This will be a cinch." _

"_But beware, he currently lacks the control that he used to. In this state, he cannot subdue me, and if his level of anger or emotional trauma is too great, I may be released and kill him. I cannot control how his anger stimulates my chakra." _

"_Wait, in the Fourth Shinobi War, you and Naruto were "one" and bonded chakra. How could - " _

"_Pink brat, the Nine-Tailed Fox cloak requires an immense amount of chakra control and confidence in your identity to counteract my amount of negative chakra, even at an elementary level. He has neither currently. Additionally, to allow the bijuu mode to exist a certain extent of trust between me and Naruto is required. The latter is difficult when he doesn't remember me." _

_Sakura murmurs, her hope faltering. "It's a no win situation then. Either he doesn't remember or he dies trying to." _

_Ino whispers to her friend. "All Naruto's progress with the Nine-Tails is gone then?" _

"_No, it's not. It's just inaccessible until he remembers completely." Impatient, Sakura snaps back quietly._

_Kurama ignores their whispering and interrupts. "It is up to you, pink one, whether you want to help him remember." _

_Sakura suddenly feels helpless. It's a feeling she's quite acquainted with unfortunately. She curses mentally, "Damn it. It's always like this." An old mission flashes through her mind. _

_She's hovering over the blond shinobi, her hands glowing, watching his skin slowly grow back. _

"_Yamato-taicho, please teach me that technique."_

_At the time, she wants desperately to learn how to save Naruto from himself, but once again, she's useless. Anything she does for him is still small and insignificant, and now over ten years later, she wishes again that she had the ability to subdue the Fox's chakra, to help Naruto in some way. Despite Yamato-taichou's advice on how her feelings matter more than the size of her actions, she curses it all because her feelings can do nothing. "I was so close." She thinks._

"_Of course we're going to try! Right, Sakura?" She nudges the Hokage. _

_She looks more uncertain than the blonde. "Kurama-sama, I will think about it. Thank you for your time." She bows. "Let's go, Ino." The blonde nods and bows to the beast. _

_They recede out of Naruto's mind, finding themselves in the Hokage's office again._

* * *

Since her visit to the Nine-Tailed Fox, she has been researching different ways to contain jinchuurikis. The data has been quite disturbing, and she can understand the years of hatred between the village and their jinchuuriki. Sadly, all the methods involve death without the abilities of an a Uzumaki like Naruto's mom.

Now she's at square one. As for the other part of the deal, she knows no one that is emotionally bonded to Naruto, other than Hana. She bristles at the idea.

Her Inner Sakura shouts. "_We can become emotionally bonded to him." _Her Inner raises her eyebrows suggestively. "_We could seduce him! Hehe." _

"_Shut up. That's ridiculous." _ She rubs the sides of her temples.

"_Aw, come on. We already have the chemistry. All you have to do is flirt a little." _Her Inner winks.

"_You're incorrigible. Let me work."_

She gets back to her books, flipping pages and going through old notes. She's trying to be as thorough as possible.

While she is reading about the mechanics of complex genjutsus, she stops, holding the papers in mid-air.

She senses a presence, the hairs on the back of her neck standing, her eyes slowly widening.

_He's awake._

* * *

The blond tosses and turns in the bed, his eyes shifting behind his eyelids.

_He's a small boy, dressed in white t-shirt with red fire symbols in the center and on the sleeves, wearing green shorts. The clothes look too big for him, and he looks entirely too skinny. People are throwing rocks at him and yelling obscenities, so he runs away as fast as his little feet can carry him. He never understands why people don't like him. He tries being nice, saying "Hello" and bowing politely to anyone that passes, but that just makes people hate him more. _

_Nowadays he tries being invisible, hiding behind corners of buildings or peeking from behind poles. He's sitting next to a large tree today, a small cut on his arm from one of the rocks that nicked him. He looks at it curiously. It's always his small cuts that stick around. His big cuts always heal faster. He wonders why. It must be like that for everyone. _

_The sun is about to set soon while he watches the other kids playing from afar, afraid that their parents will see him, but today a ball rolls over to him. He reaches to get the yellow ball with red stars on it, hearing the sound of light footsteps. He looks up and sees her. It's his dream girl. Her face is foggy as usual. _

_She stops a few feet away from him, shy, her hands clasped together, her eyes glancing at him curiously, alternating between looking at him and somewhere else. _

"_H-hi." She gives a small wave, then clasping her hands quickly and holding them behind her back. _

_His blue eyes widen, thinking, "She's actually talking to me?" _

_He stutters out, "Uh...H-hi." He steps forward, looking only at this green-eyed girl, and doesn't pay attention to where she's going. "Woahh!" His foot catches on the root, and the world quickly turns upside down. "Ack! Owwww." Holding the ball against him, he uses his other hand to rub the back of his head. He's on his back, and once he opens his eyes, he catches the glorious sight of the shy girl's face directly looking down at him, her giggles filling the air, her hand covering her mouth, and her hair framing her face. _

_The lucky boy had accidentally fallen right at her feet. His eyes widen again, his mouth opening a little. He can't stop looking at her, thinking, "She's pretty. I like her laugh too." It seems the blond boy's fall had broken the ice because the girl speaks without a stutter this time._

"_Are you okay?" She kneels down near his head, neatly smoothing out her navy blue dress. _

_He scratches his head and then uses the same hand to sit upright, backing away a little to sit cross-legged. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." _

_He shoots his hand out enthusiastically. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"_

_Tucking some hair behind her ear, the young girl blushes and shakes his hand lightly. "I'm Haruno Sakura." _

_At his young age, he just blurts whatever is on his mind. "Woah, what a pretty name!" The girl looks away quickly, hiding her face, turning an impressive shade of pink. The boy is oblivious. _

_He hands her the ball. "Here's your ball, Sakura-chan!" _

_Hesitantly taking her ball, she notices his cut on his arm that's covered in dirt from his fall and points. "Thanks, but um, you hurt yourself." _

_With all the commotion, he had forgotten all about his cut. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." He smiles at her. _

_She scrunches her forehead as if thinking about something. _

"_Wait here. I'll be back, promise." She stands up and runs off. _

_The blond boy mutters, watching her run away. "Okay…" _

_The sun has set, night settling on Konoha. Naruto sits next to his tree, keeping his eyes trained on the direction the girl disappeared to. It's only been a little less than an hour. All the kids have left the playground, but he doesn't want to leave. He has to wait for the green-eyed girl. There's no way his new friend would forget about him. _

_His stomach grumbles. He hasn't eaten dinner yet, and by looking at the position of the moon, Ichiraku would close soon. _

_He sighs and thinks maybe the girl broke her promise, standing up. He turns his back around and is about to walk away until he hears a girl scream his name. _

"_Naruto!" _

_He swiftly pivots, spotting the green-eyed girl jogging with a small basket in her hands. He immediately smiles. "Sakura-chan!" _

_She stops right in front of him, panting slightly. "Sorry it took so long. I had to sneak out." She glances around and then grabs his hand. "C'mon, I need more light. Let's go to that lamp post."_

_He follows her obediently, looking at their hands, their fingers intertwined. He decides he likes the feeling. "What do you need light for?"_

_She sets her basket down by the lamp post, kneeling to get the supplies out. The playground is only a few feet away. "C'mon, Naruto. Sit down." In the grass he sits cross legged next to her, a curious look on his face. "What are you doing?"_

_She takes a small bottle, opening it and pouring its contents on a small cloth. _

"_I'm cleaning your cut." She says simply. "I need your arm, please." He hands over his arm, letting her hold it in her lap."This is going to sting a little okay?"_

"_I can handle it." He puffs his small chest out, trying to impress her. _

"_Okay…" The little girl looks doubtful. She dabs the cloth on his cut. By this time, his small cut has scabbed over, but the little amounts of antiseptic still seeps in._

_The boy flinches slightly, pulling his arm away from her. "Ow!" _

"_I told you." She admonishes. "I have to put some more on, okay?"_

"_What? Why?" The boy whines. _

"_I have to make sure the cut is clean. At least that's what my mom says. Now stay still." _

_For a moment, he thinks this girl is a little bossy, but he doesn't mind. He closes his eyes in anticipation of the pain, and she dabs it quickly and then leans down to blow lightly on his cut. _

_His eyes shoot open. "What are you doing?" The boy is in shock, sitting stock still. _

"_Blowing on your cut." She replies matter-of-factly. "My mom does it, and it always makes my cuts hurt less." _

"_Oh." This is all such a new experience. No one has ever taken the time to care for him before. He suddenly feels warm inside. _

_She grabs another box from the basket, pulling out a band aid. It's pink. _

_She nervously rips open the bandaid. "Sorry about the color, Naruto." _

"_It's okay. I like it." He watches her put the pink band-aid on his cut, looking up at her. He gives her a big grin. "It will remind me of Sakura-chan!" The girl turns the color of her name. _

"_O-okay. I'm done." She puts all the supplies back into the basket. _

_Standing up, Naruto flexes his arm and punches the air a little. "Wow, Sakura-chan! I feel way better! Thanks!" _

_The green-eyed girl smiles. "Your welcome. I have to go now. Sorry. My parents don't know I'm gone." _

"_Okay! I'll walk you home!" He takes the basket from her, walking in front of her slightly, turning around to face her. "So, which way do we go?" _

_She looks shocked at first but then shakes her, smiling and pointing to the right. "My house is this way."_

_They twist and turn through the streets of Konoha. The two kids figure out they're both the same age and their favorite colors. The little girl learns about how much her new friend adores ramen. She shares that she likes reading, which the boy replies, "Woah, Sakura-chan, you must be really smart!" Her faces warms up again. _

_The two kids soon arrive at the Haruno residence. She tries opening the window she snuck out of, but it seems to be locked now. The boy doesn't have any luck with the window either. _

_She knocks on the front door, her new friend standing beside her with the basket. She shifts between her feet and nervously wrings her hands. Naruto is just as nervous. Her mother quickly opens the door. _

"_Sakura! Where have you been!? We've been worried sick!" She sees the blond boy and immediately reaches out to yank her daughter into the house and behind her. _

"_YOU! You stay away from my daughter!" She screeches at him, hiding him from view from her daughter._

_Afraid, Naruto slowly puts the basket down and quickly backs away from the door. Peeking behind her mother, his new friend looks confused and is about to cry. _

"_Leave! Get away from here, and don't come back!" The woman slams the door, leaving Naruto standing the in the street alone. _

_He walks away toward his home, glancing back slightly and gives a small wave toward the Haruno residence, murmuring. "Bye...Sakura-chan." _

_He heads home, his fingers brushing against the pink band aid on his arm. He doesn't notice the small shadow in the second floor window, waving after him._

* * *

Kazuki, or rather Naruto, wakes up rapidly, his eyes shooting open, mumbling, "Stupid dream." As usual he can't remember the girl's name. He only remembers her eyes.

Flashes of the dream girl appear behind his eyes, and he looks down at his arm, expecting to see a pink bandaid. He shakes his head, removing the vision. In the past two years he hasn't been able to find this mysterious girl, and sometimes he thinks he's foolish for believing she still exists. Yet, he can't stop trying because this girl might have all the answers.

For the past few years he would go through towns, taking on different contracts involving protection as a bodyguard or menial tasks like house projects. Yet it's happened ten times now. He'd run into a woman with green-eyes and immediately try to get to know her, getting his hopes up. Nothing happens. None of his memories are triggered. He subtly asks them questions to see if their lives match up with his dreams, and he constantly is disappointed. It's crossed his mind multiple times that his dream girl might be dead.

Swinging his feet off the bed, he looks around the room. It's plainly decorated with one intricate ink painting on the wall and furnished with a nightstand and a dresser. "Huh, I don't recognize any of this." He scans the room for his gear, and none of it is around. "Where the hell am I? Where's my stuff?" He mutters. He observes that this room must be some sort of guest room. Such nice accommodations rule out kidnapping.

He gets up, feeling his ribs are a little tender, remembering his encounter with that cute girl. "That was some punch…" He notices he's wearing his usual clothes but his mask is on the nightstand. He reaches over to put it on, pulling it up to his nose.

He senses a chakra presence nearby and tiptoes out of the room and down the hall. He sees a light coming from one of the rooms, reflexively tightening his fists, approaching the room slowly.

"You can come out of the shadows. I won't slap you again." She had put on her Hokage robe over her pajamas, covering up Naruto's old shirt she was wearing. Sakura takes a deep breath, readying herself to talk to the love of her life for the first time in ten years. She shakily sets her pen down.

Surprised, Kazuki straightens and walks into the light. She holds in the urge to gasp, her mind still surprised at the sight of him. "Trust me, it's not the slap I'm afraid of." A hint of a hesitant smile is underneath the mask.

Because it partially covers his face, including his smile, she secretly already hates the mask. He looks around the office, leaning against the wide doorway, slightly on guard, his eyes scanning the walls full of bookshelves and one large window. "Is this where you bring all the guys you physically harm?" He gives her a cheeky grin.

Automatically she can't help but wonder, "_Is he flirting with me?" _She's sitting casually in her chair, her notes on jinchuuriki long hidden and sealed away and only random village paperwork lying about.

"Sorry about that... I don't usually punch strangers. You're the first incident." She hesitantly replies. "You handled it pretty well. I only broke 2 ribs." She smirks, only looking half-apologetic.

Raising his eyebrows, he says. "Two ribs, huh? Impressive. I'm sure you noticed me heal right up." He's testing her, trying to reveal any ulterior motives.

"Actually I healed you myself." The blonde thinks, "_A medic-nin too? Wow, this girl is full of surprises." _

"Oh. Is that the routine then? Punch and heal?"

_Why yes it is..._ If only he knew that he defined half of their relationship right then. She blushes and replies with a half-truth. "More or less. So far, just with you."

Her Inner Sakura fist pumps. _"HELL YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" _Her Inner whistles.

"Glad to know I'm special." He gives her a sly blue-eyed wink. She's thankful she's sitting down; otherwise, the tingle down her spine would have been embarrassingly obvious.

She clears her throat and stands, putting out her hand, her other hand staying behind her back and showing five fingers. It's the wait signal to any ANBU outside.

"I'm afraid we never got to introduce ourselves. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Kazuki." He shakes her hand, looking into her eyes. _What a beautiful shade of green. _He thinks, and she feels a shock go down her spine at his touch. They hold each other's hands for a tad too long, and she has to will herself to let go. "_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!" _ Simultaneously, he thinks, "_Why does this seem sort of familiar? Could it be?" _

"Haha, yes." As she turns to sit down, he reads the Kanji on the back of her robe, his eyes widening. "_Oh shit! I'm so screwed." _

"You're the Hokage! I had no idea. I should be the one apologizing for this morning." He straightens up and bows. "Excuse me. I was a real jerk."

She cringes at the formality, afraid he might revert to an adoring and respectful villager. "Please don't bow. I'm not that kind of Hokage, and it was my fault, not yours."

"I have to apologize for earlier. I -" She starts.

He can't explain it, but for some odd reason he feels comfortable with her. Maybe some sort of bonding relationship occurs when people get hit. He plops down in one of the chairs in her office and leans toward her, interrupting her.

"Oh no worries. So, what kind of Hokage are you then?"

"What do you mean?" Her brow furrows.

"You know - the recluse leader that doesn't interact with their villagers, the power hungry dictator that no one likes, the Hokage with unkept promises, and the rarest of them all - a respected leader who's probably everyone's hero. Pick one." He lists out her options with four fingers outstretched.

In her mind she thinks. _Talk about unpredictable. Sheesh._ _Well, I can't be the power-hungry dictator because I never wanted this job in the first place. You did. _Sakura ponders all the answers and gives an honest reply.

"With the exception of the power hungry dictator, on any given day I'm one of those. I'd like to be everyone's hero, but I know I'm far from perfect. I try to keep my promises and do what's best for the village, but some days I'm not always a people person." It's so odd to be talking with Naruto about his dream job, but in a way she wasn't talking to him since his personality in some ways isn't anything like before.

"Wow, that's a first. Most people choose the whole - respected leader one." _This girl keeps surprising me. _Because of her choice he begins to trust her more.

She automatically responds without thinking. "Well, only one person- ." She hesitates. "You know what never mind."

"Aw come on. You can't do that! That's such a brutal cliffhanger!" He crosses his arms and pouts, looking like a child.

"It's not important." She looks on in disbelief of the pout on a practically 30 year old man. _Only Naruto could pull that off and still look attractive._

"Then just say it then!" He pouts some more, sticking out his bottom lip. She can't resist.

"Fine. In my mind, only one person could be the respected leader version all the time."

Looking off to the side, he has this apologetic expression. _I shouldn't have pushed her too far_. "It's that Naruto guy, isn't it?"

Glancing at him, she lets her eyes hover for a bit, letting the sight of him warm her chest. She savors the feeling, her eyes soften. "Uh. Yes. He's the only one." He interprets her expression as reminiscence for this mysterious guy, not knowing unfortunately it was for him.

He looks as if he's about to ask another question, but she interrupts, beating him to it.

Clearing the huskiness out of her throat, she asks, "How about you, Kazuki? Interesting facts?"

Letting the more somber topic slide, he answers. "I'm a mercenary ninja. I do contract jobs, nothing too serious, and I'm currently looking for a job." He sends her an inappropriate wink. _What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly so flirty? _His thoughts distract him.

"Um, uh. I've sort of been traveling around the world the last two years. It's my first time being in Konoha. I have to say it's been pretty interesting so far." His hands behind his head, he grins at her.

At his look, she looks away swiftly, willing the blush rising on her face to go away. Her reaction makes him grin further.

Inner Sakura fist pumps. "_He's totally flirting with you! Seduce him!"_ The Rokudaime responds with a "_Hell no!" _

"So, what's with the pink hair?" He tilts his head curiously.

"It's a family trait." She replies drily.

"Huh, interesting. Mom or dad?"

"My dad."

"Wow, he must have had a tough childhood. A guy with pink hair, oof." Shaking his head, he chuckles lightly.

Her eyebrows raise, and seeing her expression, he waves his hands back and forth in a panic.

"The pink hair doesn't look bad. I'm not insulting your dad." His eyes widen. "I'm not saying that! I'm not saying that at all. You know, pink hair isn't the most masculine color, and I think your dad...I'm just going to shut up." He puts his hands in lap and takes a deep breath while she grins, amused with his little rant. "What I'm trying to say is, the pink fits you. You look good in it. It's beautiful really." He suppresses the urge to slap his hand over his mouth. _Where is my damn filter? Kami, really? Did I just say that? _He stuffs his hands in his pockets.

She wasn't expecting that response, her face slightly pink. _Was Naruto always this smooth? _

"Um, thank you…How long are you staying in Konoha, Kazuki?"

"Oh, it just depends on the job."

"Well you can stay here at the Hokage mansion if you want." She mentally chastises herself for blurting out the invitation. _What the hell am I thinking? I can't live with Naruto! How desperate am I? _

"Want me stick around, huh? Okay." He smirks at her. If his expression wasn't so attractive, she would have gotten up to punch him for the insinuation that was partly true. Okay, it was actually completely true. She sighs mentally. _I am so desperate. _She nervously laughs in response.

"Since I don't know Konoha that well, why don't you give me a tour?" He leans back in the chair, thinking. _What am I doing? Just because the Hokage has green eyes doesn't mean I have to go through this again. She's hung over this other guy. She can't be the dream girl. _

"Uh, sure." She gets up. "Let me show you the guest bathroom, and then we can leave in an hour or so?" He nods and stands to follow her out of the office.

"So, the bathroom is across the hall from your room. My room is up those stairs on the upper floor." She points to the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Got it. See you in a bit." He gives her a small salute, but mentally he judges himself for the action. _Did I just salute her? Why do I do this to myself? _He just smiles at her nervously.

"If I'm not down soon, feel free to go into my office and grab a book or something." She smiles at him and heads up the stairs.

While he watches her go up the stairs, both of their minds are filled with the same repeated question.

_What the hell am I doing?_

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! You guys are the best. **

Here's an extra long chapter as a treat and also to cover for the fact that since July 4th is coming up I probably won't have time to update or write. Haha, sorry about that little "dream" scare at the beginning. I couldn't help it. :P

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The little chat between Sakura and Naruto was a little awkward for me, but I'm working on it. Let me know what you think. :)


	6. Denial

**A/N:  Sorry it's taken so long to update guys. I wish I could promise that these chapters will come out faster, but I'm studying for my MCAT right now. I think you guys know that that takes priority. Sorry for any typos. I rushed this chapter out and didn't get to proof as much as I like, and it's mostly a chapter to set up for more action ahead. **

Enjoy! As always, thanks to all the reviews. You guys keep me going. :)

**Chapter 6: Denial**

_Yesterday in the Hokage's Office_:

"What are you talking about? What's there to think about?" Exasperated, Ino throws her hands into the air, turning to face her Hokage.

The two kunoichi had just returned from a trip into Naruto's mind.

"There's too much of a risk, Ino. Plus, it's his life, not mine." She leans on the edge of her desk, glancing at her teammate. "He looks happy..."

"This is just too much." Ready to pull her hair out, Ino tries to speak some sense into her big-foreheaded friend. "You haven't even talked to him yet. You need to stop giving yourself this pity party before the action even starts! Have some damn hope!"

_Where's the Sakura I know? _Standing next to their captive, the kunoichi glances at the unconscious idiot in the chair, directing her thoughts at him. _What the hell am I supposed to do, Naruto? How am I supposed to convince her? What would you do?_

She crosses her arms as if dealing with a child's tantrum, addressing her friend in a patronizing tone, ignoring her accusations. "It's what's best, Ino. I won't prioritize my feelings over his life!"

"So, what? You're just going to get married to the Daimyo's son, knowing Naruto is out there somewhere and alive?" The blonde looks skeptical, her arms crossed.

Annoyed, the Rokudaime mutters, waving her hand about. "I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Yeah, sure you will." The blonde rolls her eyes. They both stare each other off, frustration radiating from them, until the Yamanaka's eyes soften.

"If he doesn't know what Konoha means to him, he has no reason to stay. He will leave, Sakura, and we both know you won't be able to let him go."

Ino is absolutely right. They both know it. Sakura can barely let him out her sight, and it's only been a day.

"You know it, and I know it. Just fight for him, Sakura." Ino pleads with her. "That's all I ask."

Something in the calm demeanor of the Rokudaime snaps. She pushes herself forcefully off her desk, getting right into the blonde's face. "What? You think I want this? You think I don't want him to regain his memory!?" The outward appearance of the Hokage disappears while the real kunoichi with emotions and fears rises to the surface in a flash of anger, her green eyes flaring. "You clearly don't know me at all."

"No. I know you, and I know what you want. I just think you're too afraid to fight for it - for him." For once, Ino is the calm one, her thumbs hooked into her pockets. The contrast in behaviors is startling, and her friend's composed manner further irritates the pink kunoichi.

"It's not that easy!" Sakura retorts.

"Most things of worth aren't."

The Rokudaime turns away swiftly, putting some space between them, her robe whipping the Yamanaka's legs. Shaking her head, Sakura takes her comment offensively and scoffs. "What? Do you have all the answers now, Ino?"

The blonde bites back. "No, but at least I'm not going to just sit around and twiddle my thumbs."

"Excuse me? You think this whole situation isn't killing me right now? Kami, he's all I've thought about since the war! I can't go a day without him in my head! I would go to the ends of the Earth for him. I've always had his back. " She refers to herself. "We're teammates. I would never abandon him!"

As those words leave her mouth, a wise teaching echoes in her mind - "_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _The thought almost cripples her. _This is different. I'm not abandoning Naruto…I'm not. _

"Then take the risk, Sakura!" Ino can tell what Sakura desperately wants but doesn't understand what's holding her back. To her, the choice is obvious.

"It's reckless! There are too many risks!"

"Naruto is worth all of them! He's practically known to defy the odds!"

"Damn it! I can't take that chance! What if he dies, huh?" The truth comes out, her deepest fear, and Sakura finds herself screaming at her friend. Pointing to the unconscious blonde in the chair, she chokes out. "He could die!"

"It's his memory, not yours. You have to let him decide."

"If he finds out about any of this, we both know he'll want to try. Naruto will die, and where will that leave me? I can't handle it a second time. I won't go through that again." The pink-haired kunoichi thinks in her mind, "_Why can't you understand, Ino? I'm barely holding on, and he's the one thing that can break me." _

She mutters quietly, "I just can't." She resumes sitting on the edge of her desk, gazing over the village from the window.

"Sakura, I'm trying to hel - " The Hokage interrupts her.

"Why can't you let this go, huh? All of you and the Rookie Nine have families and partners. The village - no, the whole world has moved on without him. He's remembered as a great hero, and as amazing as it would be for the world to celebrate his return and to have him back in our lives, everyone has moved on. You have Shikamaru. Hinata has Kiba. Tsunade-shishou isn't depressed anymore."

She exhales tiredly. "Everyone has someone to fill the hole of Naruto's death...except for me. Despite what everyone thinks, I know that I haven't moved on. I've accepted it." She drags her hands down her face, her eyes landing on the unconscious blond. "He seems to be doing fine without his memories and being this Kazuki, so the only loser here is me. The burden is completely on me."

Determined, green eyes stare at the Yamanaka's blue. "And it's a burden I'm willing to carry." The Rokudaime thinks, "_I have to save his life. As long as he's alive, I can do at least this. It's a promise of a lifetime." _

Ino understands that there's no reasoning with her friend right now. _Sakura, you're so hurt that you're not even willing to take a leap of faith. We may have been naive as children, but at least we had endless hope. I wonder where yours went. Hopefully if Naruto sticks around, he can help you find it. _Becoming more somber, Ino looks like she's giving up, but Sakura notices the small glint in her eye as if she's planning something. The Hokage already feels a wariness coming on from her friend's future plans.

"So that's it then?"

"I'm going to let him live his life." The pink-haired kunoichi nods.

"And if he finds out?"

"He never finds out that he can regain his memory. That is the number one priority, and as of right now, you and I only know of that possibility. I will alert Sai since some of ANBU need to be informed."

"And the others?"

"They can engage, but I want this to be a slow process. Though I'm doubtful of a recovery without the Nine-tails, we don't know what will happen to him mentally if any of his memories actually return."

Shaking her head sadly, the blonde begins to walk out the door, gives Naruto a quick glance, and looks straight at her Sakura. "This is selfish, and you know it. Naruto would never give up. He wouldn't have done this."

"Well we always knew that he'd be a better hokage." She retorts quietly.

"Goodnight, Hokage-sama." Sakura flinches slightly at the formal title.

The door clicks shut. The Rokudaime sighs and sits down, laying her cheek on the cool desk, her eyes in a direct line of sight of a photo on her desk with her and Tsunade-shishou on the day of her inauguration. _Shishou, am I good Hokage? Would you be proud of me? _

* * *

Looking the in the mirror, tilting his face from side and checking his teeth, Kazuki gives himself a final once over. _Why the hell am I so nervous? But she is the Hokage. That has to be it...and she's a really pretty green-eyed Hokage too. There's something about her that I can't pinpoint. _He stares at his reflection. _C'mon, a hotshot Hokage go for a schmuck like me? Tch, no way. Like that happens. _

He pulls down his shirt to straighten out the imaginary wrinkles, running his damp hands over his clothed thighs. _Just act normal. Don't screw anything up. I've got this. _

He walks out of his room and peers down the hallway at the stairs his host disappeared up almost 15 minutes ago. _I wonder what's taking so long. She looked more than fine_ _earlier. _He shrugs._ Guess I'll check out her office._

He scans all her titles on the bookshelves in her office. He usually doesn't consider himself a reader, but since there's nothing else to do, he might as well try. Plus, maybe some of the books might give him a hint on what kind of girl he's dealing with. _Medical book. Another medical book. Chakra systems? _ He pulls that out and flips through it, stopping at a diagram. The book immediately slaps shut and is returned to the shelf. _Why have diagrams if no one can understand them? Ugh. _

He continues to scan. _Medical book. History book. More science. Economics. Jeez, does she have anything not so...educational? _He keeps looking and sees a book in the corner with a worn cover, pulling it out. He flips through the pages, noticing some yellowing and tear stains. He reads the first few pages. _Huh, this is actually pretty good. _

Meanwhile, upstairs a pink-haired kunoichi is pacing back and forth in her room still in her previous sleep attire. She runs her hands through her hair. _What am I thinking? I am such a hypocrite! I told everyone to not engage, and what am I doing? I'm flirting and taking him on a tour around our hometown. Why can't I do anything right!? _

A knock comes from her window. She jumps in the air, quickly covering herself up with her Hokage robe. She moves to immediately to throw a kunai but sees her visitor, pocketing her weapon.

Stepping through the window, the ANBU commander takes off his tiger mask and smirks.

"That was an interesting conversation, Ugly-sama. I read that winking is a common sign of flirting between couples. I am glad to know that you and Naruto still reciprocate affections." He raises his eyebrows, a blank look remaining on his face. "Why are you covering yourself? There is nothing to see."

Seething, she grits out, her fists beside her. "Sai, what the hell are you doing in my room? What do you want?"

"An urgent message." He hands over a scroll with a seal from the Kazekage.

She quickly scans it. "Hmmm. It's good to know the team has joined Gaara's team. Hopefully, they find some useful information on those Akatsuki supporters. They've been gone for almost a week, and this says they should return in the next few days. Thanks Sai."

"Of course, Ugly-sama."

"So, how much do you know?"

He assumes she's speaking about their visitor downstairs. "Everything. I overheard details from your discussion with Ino and put the pieces together."

"Good. Was it just you?"

"Yes."

"Any questions?"

"Oh, one question." Sitting on the window sill, he is half out of the window and bends back, peeking his head into the room.

Already weary from this short interaction, she asks. "Yes, Sai?"

"Do you think he's still dickless?"

Closing her eyes, she raises fist with blue chakra flaring from it and then looks at him. "Get out."

He gives her a genuine smile, putting on his mask, and disappears, the window clicking shut.

Shaking her head, she thinks. _Time to go. I can't stay up here forever._ She dresses quickly, making sure to look extra presentable. Before she leaves to head down the stairs, she passes her nightstand.

Both old and new Team Seven pictures sit there. She grazes her hand over the picture with Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Naruto. _I can do this. It's my burden to carry._

She heads downstairs, hearing rustling in her office. She encounters the oddest sight. The blond is leaning against the bookshelf with an actual book in his hands. Even during Academy days, she can't remember ever seeing Naruto with a book.

Hearing her approach, he turns and closes the book. "Hey! You know this book is pretty cool!"

Her eyes shoot toward the title and immediately widen. Ka_mi, you've got to be kidding of all books, he chooses that had to be Tales of A Gutsy Ninja. I should have come down faster. Damn you, Jiraiya-sama. I had a plan. _

"Where did you find that?"

"Oh it was in the corner over there." He points to its original spot, concerned. "Was I not supposed to find it?"

"Uh no. It's okay. Yeah, uh it is a good book, one of my favorites actually. I had no idea where it went that's all." She trails off quietly. In truth she reads that book once or twice a year. The main character reminds her of Naruto so much that reading the book is bittersweet. It's truly Jiraiya-sama's best work.

"Awesome. Do you mind if I borrow it while I'm here? I don't even like reading, but I'm already hooked." He scratches the back of his head nervously but smiles.

A feeling of dread come on, but she can't deny him. "Yeah sure."

He puts it back on the shelf for safekeeping. "Thanks! Yosh, let's get this tour going!"

Leaving the mansion, he asks. "So, where are the top places to go, Sakura-sama?" His hands behind his head, he walks casually down the street side by side with Konoha's Hokage.

She visibly flinches. He starts to panic mentally. _Oh crap! I already screwed up! What did I do!?_

"First, please don't call me Sakura-sama."

"Um. Ok, just Sakura then."

She thinks mentally, "_Sakura-chan would be preferable." _ Instead she replies, "Sure that's fine. Um, I was thinking it'd be a good time to get some food. Are you hungry?" She hopes he says yes, so she can plan this "tour" better.

"Yeah. Sounds great! I will follow you wherever you go!" _Why did I just say that? Wherever she goes? That just sounds creepy. C'mon Kazuki, keep it casual. _

"Just as a warning we have to pass the shopping district to get there, and some of the shopkeepers are pretty persuasive."

"I can handle some salesman, Sakura."

She smirks. "If you say so…"

They begin to enter a different part of Konoha with many stalls and bright colors. Shiny trinkets and jewels bounce sunlight from stall to stall. Owners are yelling out their sales and products, guaranteeing a fair price. Salesmen already spot the Hokage with her usual robe and her masked visitor as well. They begin pulling out their more expensive wares because whoever snatches a sale from the Rokudaime or her friend was set with tourists for a month.

"Hokage-sama! Over here!"

"Sakura-sama! This way!"

"Haruno-sama! We have plenty of cherry blossom products!"

She passes through each shop that calls her name, making sure to be pleasant to her villagers and not to ignore them. Sakura always makes sure to give compliments but rarely buys anything.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for stopping by. We have these decorative weapons such as these kunai that can be attached to kimono."

The shopkeeper points at these ornate kunai with silk red ribbon covering their handles and a high quality steel linking the kunai together. "Maybe your friend would be interested?" He looks at the blond. The salesman raises his eyebrows suggestively, moving his eyes back and forth between the Hokage and the decorative weapons as if signaling that the masked ninja should buy the pretty girl a gift.

The blond's eyes widen and clears his throat, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. "Uh, no thank you. That looks a tad out of my price range." Kazuki mentions nervously. _This guy has been showing us stuff for the past 20 minutes. It's time to get out of here._

"I can give you special discount! We also have these other decorative weapons over here too, sir!"

He quickly ushers the Hokage out of the shop. "We have to go. We'll visit soon! Thank you! Bye!"

_Some things never change. He's still antsy around shop owners. _Sakura almost feels nostalgic at how restless her company is getting during this little shopping adventure. Naruto used to usher how because she was taking too long. _This is too close to old times..._

Continuing down the street, he whispers to her. "I don't know how you deal with this so often. I can't imagine doing this everyday."

The district is getting busier by the minute, and the two shinobi have to wind through the crowd to get through while making sure they're a reasonable distance between them. At this stage, it's difficult and awkward to hold a conversation over the loud crowd.

"Haha trust me, I don't do this everyday. I only pass by on Thursdays to go eat where we're going."

"Why don't you jump rooftops and avoid this area all together? "

"It's nice seeing the villagers, talking with them about their troubles and learning the insides of what's going on in the village. I'm not walking the streets as much as I'd like, but if I'm lucky, sometimes I find something interesting. After all I did happen to run into you." She smiles and walks ahead of him slightly, swaying from side to side, into the next shop. _Her Inner Sakura shouts, "Hell yes! That's how it's done!" _However, mentally Sakura scolds herself for such an action and thinks, _"Stop leading him on!"_

All the while, he's stunned for a moment, his eyes watching her strut away, and then runs to catch up to her. _She is some girl…_

"Hokage-sama, welcome! I have just the thing for you!"

The shop owner grabs a black case from under her desk. "I've been trying to get a hold of this for months because I just knew you'd love it." She opens the case to reveal a beautiful crystal hair clip in the middle of the box. It has waves flowing from left to right, colored with different shades of sapphire and emerald, but in the middle on a clear crystal was a small whirlpool symbol in black outlining as its center piece. The piece was amazingly detailed, sculpted with almost a fine needle.

Sakura looks up from the case to the owner. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"There are people who have found some of the ruins of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) and these precious items as well. I am only lucky enough to have obtained one piece if any." Though smiling, the owner looks wary in sharing any more trade secrets.

The blond peers over. "Wow, that's gorgeous. Why have I never heard of Uzushiogakure? But I've seen that symbol before. Isn't it on the back of Konoha's vests?"

Still in shock, she automatically mumbles a reply, knowing the history too well. "It is. Uzushiogakure and Konoha have very close ties. The First Hokage married an Uzumaki actually. Like the Senju clan here, the main clan of Uzushiogakure was the Uzumaki clan. Sadly Uzushiogakure was destroyed in Third War, and many refugees escaped to other lands. Konoha keeps the symbol of the Uzumaki clan on our vests in memory of our close partnership."

_This may have belonged to one of Naruto's relatives. It's absolutely beautiful. _

Smiling gently, she mentions to the owner. "This piece is amazing, but I'll have to think about it, neh. Keep it safe for me?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The owner bows and puts the case away safely.

Following her out of the store, he asks, "Why didn't you get it? You clearly liked it. It would look amazing on you."

She lightly blushes. "Uzushiogakure was known for their fuinjutsu, and if her story is true, it's possible there might be a hidden seal. I wouldn't be able to detect such advanced seals, and I only know a few people that can. My former genin sensei was one of them."

"Interesting. How come you know so much about the Uzushiogakure?"

The pink-haired kunoichi thinks. _I read your file that's how I know. Both your parents are amazing at fuinjutsu. _ Yet, she shrugs and replies, "I'm the Hokage. I should at least know our general history and especially our past allies."

The blond accepts her answer and has a small feeling she's holding back though. Before he gets a chance to ask any more questions, she speaks.

"We're here! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! I think you're going to love it here." She gives him a sly smile as if she knows more than he does and speaks the hostess. "I'd like a private room please. Thanks. C'mon, this way."

She heads into the restaurant with him following behind.


	7. Nostalgia

**Chapter 7: Nostalgia **

A server comes up to the table and drops off the food. "Here you go, Hokage-sama. Two bowls of pork miso ramen. Once again, Ayame-san sends her apologies that she can't see you today. She's out of town on business. Enjoy!"

Sakura watches the blond break apart his chopsticks. She shifts on her side of the booth apprehensively, wringing her hands in her lap. This is the moment. This is it. _Is he going to like it? Will he react like always or have his tastes changed? Oh Kami, if he doesn't like it, does that mean his taste in women has changed too? Is the Naruto I know gone? _

Slipping his mask down, the blond has no idea that his lunch buddy is having a mental breakdown. He can feel his mouth start to salivate, the scent of fresh noodles and steaming broth rising up into his nose, and he suddenly feels more hungry than he was minutes before. Just before he dips in his chopsticks, he sets them back down. He has a random thought that he should taste the broth first. It was one of the rules when first approaching a bowl. How he knew this, he can't remember.

The soup spoon sits in the bowl, the broth slipping in. He picks it up hesitantly, closing his eyes, humming pleasantly as the broth spreads a warm sensation throughout his body. _Wow, this is good!_ He eagerly picks up his chopsticks to begin eating, slurping up the noodles. _This is really good! _He starts speeding up his pace, forgetting his manners and the Hokage. Deciding to add a piece of pork along with the portion of noodles on his spoon, he unconsciously lets out a satisfied sigh.

Sakura notices his eyes widen as he's eating and hopes that's a good sign. His little stunt with trying out the broth first practically gave her a small heart attack. Suddenly he begins picking up his pace, and she feels relieved. _He likes it. Thank, Kami_. She shakily releases the breath she was holding. Who knew that watching someone eat ramen could be so stressful?

The sight of him inhaling his ramen instantly makes her sentimental. She had thought of this and the sound of his slurping for almost 10 years, every Thursday as she sat alone, and here it is. He's actually here.

The reality of him hits her all over again. After all these years, she's sitting here like any other day with her blond teammate. It's as if he was never gone. Her eyes begin to water, and she feels absolutely ridiculous. She thought she had put all this nonsensical crying behind her. After all it's only ramen for goodness sake. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve, cursing mentally that Naruto seems to always makes her cry.

His groans snap her out of her thoughts. "_The groans of pleasure are new._" She thinks, eyebrows raised. Smiling, a twinkle in her eye, she asks, "That good, huh?" She digs into her own bowl.

Almost done with his bowl, he looks up, remembering his lunch buddy, and nods animatedly. "It's better than good, Sakura. It's amazing! It's mindblowing! I've never tasted anything like it!" Savoring the taste, he takes another bite and swallows quickly. "It's so good that I could literally kiss you!"

Sakura stiffens, her hand dropping her spoon into her bowl, while the blond doesn't seem to realize his slip. He picks up the bowl to drink the rest of the broth, and as he slowly sets down the bowl, he mentally backtracks. _Crap. _

Clearing his throat, turning to her, he blurts. "I mean - uh, I wouldn't! I mean, not that I don't want to! I'd be crazy not to." His eyes widen further. He shake his hands back forth in a "no" gesture. "What I mean is - Uh, you see - um. I wouldn't just do that." He finishes lamely, blushing.

Flattered, she chooses to be merciful and ignores his slip, thankful he can't see the warmth spreading across her face as she eats. "So, where are you from?"

He blinks, thrown by the change in subject, but recognizes she's giving him an exit. He's grateful to say the least. "Oh uh, before I started traveling I lived in the woods near the borders of land of Fire. Nothing too interesting." He is purposefully vague, not sure if he can trust her.

"Oh did you live alone?" She pretends to be curious, even though she knows the answer.

"No I had two roommates of sorts. Both of them were healers." He scratches the back of his head hesitantly and gives his usual excuse. "I'm sorry. I don't really like to talk about my past." He hopes she accepts that answer. If she asks anymore questions, she might discover that he doesn't have any real memories past 10 years ago, which is information he doesn't give out lightly.

"Okay. That's fair. You can be cool and mysterious." She smiles as if to reassure him that she's not bothered. It helps, and he relaxes. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't let a basic question pass, but it's Naruto. She understands and is sure he has his reasons. "What do you do in your spare time, Kazuki, when you're not doing contract work?"

"Heh, I'm not really that interesting." He plays with his leftover noodles as a distraction.

"C'mon there's got to be something you like to do."

"You'll probably think it's gross."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay," He pauses, hesitant at first. "I seem to have this attraction to toads. They follow me around sometimes, so I like learning about different ones." He scratches the back of his head, nervous. His anxiety is obvious. Is she going to be repulsed by him?

Sakura immediately lets out a laugh, amused by the idea of toads following a confused Naruto around in the woods. She's sure that he was freaked out at first and tried to avoid them. That scene brings out another wave of giggles. The blond pales and thinks she's making fun of him. She notices, coughing to cover up her remaining chuckles, feeling only slightly apologetic.

"Sorry. I'm not laughing at you, really." She grabs a cup of water, careful to drink it slowly. Yet, she doesn't look all that convincing, her grin refusing to disappear.

"No, it's okay! Frogs following a person around is weird. I get it, but just so you know, toads are amazing." He suddenly turns very passionate about the animals. "They adapt to their surroundings well and are fiercely loyal from what I've seen."

"Believe me. I trust you on that." She remembers the toads being very useful during their time together. "Have you ever figured out why they follow you?"

He sighs. "No, I haven't. They just do. You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He looks down in embarrassment but then hears a creaking of the table, slowly looking up. Sakura moves their bowls to the side and leans over the table, tucking her hair behind her ear. As her face inches closer to his, her sly smile grows. She had meant this to be practical joke to get her point across but finds out that this little hoax might be affecting her more than him. Her heart begins thumping in her chest. Her hands are getting slightly damp. He holds his breath as she stops inches away from him.

"I don't think you're crazy." She moves in a tad closer, whispering, "Can I tell you something?" He nods slowly, his hands tightening their grip on his thighs, his nails digging into his skin. He's hoping to Kami that he won't do anything stupid.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." As she speaks, they both notice how his eyes drift down to her mouth but quickly shift appropriately back to her eyes. Sakura has a moment of hesitation. Should she follow through with her joke or give into the desire she desperately wants? Her hands could easily slip off the table, and she could fall into him. It would be so easy, and for once losing control seems very appealing.

Kazuki, or rather Naruto, is mesmerized by the woman in front of him, hopeful for the chance to move in a tad closer. Yet outside of his mind, he's sitting stock still, his back pressing against the booth's seat, afraid to move and terrified to breathe.

Swallowing, she clears her throat and roughly says, "Slugs follow me around too." She sits back down, pleased with her handiwork, watching his baffled expression. His mouth is open, and she can almost feel the disappointment rolling off of him.

The subject of slugs is not what he was expecting.

"You're kidding, right?"

Smiling, she points at a nearby window. "Do you see that?"

He looks over, squinting his eyes. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Bottom left hand corner."

He focuses his eyes on the corner of the window and notices a small glob inching along the outside. "What? The snail?"

She smirks, slightly offended. "It's actually a slug. They don't have shells."

"Ok...You're telling me this why?"

"Slugs follow me around because I'm a slug summoning master." She's waiting for him to catch on, convincing herself that telling him he's a toad summoner is acceptable. She tells herself that this little bit of information won't tip over the domino of events leading to his death.

"You know what that means, right?" She raises her eyebrows.

"It means you really like slugs?"

She should have known he would have been slow. "I do. Yes, but that's not what I meant. It means that you must be a toad summoner. Have you ever summoned animals before?"

"What?! No way! I can summon toads?!" He grins, his eyes lighting up.

His excitement is too cute. "I'll take that as a no then. Haha." He slaps a pile of money onto the table, tugs his mask back up, and grabs her hand, leading her out of the shop.

"You've gotta teach me!" Once he's out on the street, he stops, aware of their intertwined hands. Embarrassed, he lets go immediately, putting his hands behind his head. Sakura looks away, blushing at the contact. She stuffs her hands in the pockets of her Hokage robe. It's not the first time they've held hands. Yet, after all this time, the contact still causes a tingle of warmth within her, a feeling that would have been confusing ten years ago, but now it awakens something in her that's been wholly dormant.

"Uh, I just realized I don't even know where to go. Ha,where is it?"

She laughs. "C'mon. Follow me." She jumps up on a rooftop to head to the nearby training grounds.

When they land, Sakura's Hokage robe billows around her, and she realizes that it's been a while since she's been to this particular training ground.

Kazuki is busy looking around, amazed at the size. "Is this where all your teams train?"

"Yeah." She replies absently, too lost in memories as a genin and then with her own team. While she's in her own world, he glances over at her. Her robe and her hair blow around her gently with the breeze, her eyes closed peacefully. She stands there, absorbing the sun, and seems to be lost in thought. She's simply the picture of magnificence. _Just wow._ He thinks. _Can she be any cooler? _A few minutes ago he was so eager to learn, but somehow this place triggers his curiosity about this woman in front of him.

"You were a genin once. What were you like? What was your team like?"

She laughs quietly at the irony of the question, coming from her own teammate. "My team was...full of issues. Not to say our teamwork was bad." She shakes her head lightly, smiling. "No, teamwork was pushed to be the most important thing we learned." She leans against one of the tall log posts, looking into the forest, answering honestly.

"My instructor had regrets that haunted him, which translated to his favoritism and teaching style. He's a brilliant ninja though, and to this day, I give him credit for teaching me one of the most important lessons of my life. Both of my teammates had…" Pausing, she looks directly at the blond, green eyes connecting with blue. "...these heavy burdens on their shoulders even at a young age. Yet, with all their baggage including my own, I don't regret a single moment with my team. They're my family." She gives a weak smile that doesn't fully reach her eyes. There is so much regret and so many apologies she wants to say. Sasuke and Naruto never should have had to shoulder the world on their shoulders. She hangs her head and glances away from him.

Kazuki didn't expect such a complicated response, assuming he'd hear epic tales of missions or bonding moments over a campfire. Now he feels guilty and at the same time sympathetic. This woman had clearly gone through something, but what he doesn't know. He notices that she skips over herself. She seems to be deliberately making herself a mystery. He moves from his spot in the middle of the field and gets closer to her, leaning on the tall log next to hers.

"And where are they now?" He speaks softly.

She pauses, not sure what to say. There's no use in explaining the whole story, and she doesn't want to either, so she gives the most succinct answer. She looks him in the eye again. The sudden depth of sadness in her eyes is startling, taking the air out of his lungs.

"The war happened." Her answer is partly true, and that's all she's willing to give. She's not in the mood to answer questions anymore even if it is Naruto.

She brushes past him, walking toward the river. She calls out his name.

He goes to her, his mind whirring with all the possibilities her answer could mean. _Did her teammates all die? Worse, did they betray her? Is she alone? _He racks his mind for any pictures in her home, and he realizes he hadn't seen any. The memory of Sakura crying in his arms when they first met flashes in his mind. He wonders if that's the real Sakura she hides all the time. So far, he knows facts about her life as far as shinobi achievements and skills and her teammates but no intimate details about her. _What is she hiding? And why?_

"Okay, you ready?" She snaps him out his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"The seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram." She says each seal slowly, demonstrating them as well. "The Summoning Jutsu also requires a blood, so here watch." Biting her thumb, she performs the seals and slams the ground. A slug the size of a person appears.

"Hello, Sakura-sama."

She bows to the slug. "Katsuya-sama, it's nice to see you. Sorry to summon you out of the blue. I'm teaching my friend here how to summon."

Kazuki bows as well. "Hi, I'm Kazuki." He smiles tentatively, still disturbed by the talking animal. _Where is her mouth? Do slugs have mouths? _

The slug looks at the masked man, tilting her head to the side. Something about his chakra-signature is familiar. "Hello, Kazuki-san. I wish you luck on learning how to summon. Goodbye, Sakura-sama." Katsuya disappears in a cloud.

"Why don't you give it a try, Kazuki? The more chakra you channel, the bigger the frog. I believe you have multiple toads to summon unlike me. I can only summon Katsuya-sama in different sizes."

He summons a tod but it's one she's never seen before. It's yellow and the size of her fists put together.

Kazuki squats down. "Hey, can you talk too?"

The toad croaks.

"Haha, I don't think it can, Kazuki. Not all your summons can speak from what I remember."

He tries again. "Are you sure you can't talk?" The toad simply croaks.

While she watches him, Sakura feels a familiar wet sensation on her back as a small slug moves to her neck. "Sakura-sama, are you sure we can trust him? His chakra is familiar, but I do not know why."

Sakura whispers under her breath. "It's nothing to worry about, Katsuya-sama. I know exactly who he is."

"If you are sure…" Katsuya trails off, still uncertain.

"Thank you, but everything is fine." The Hokage smiles, grateful for her friend's concern.

"Fair enough. Until next time, Sakura-sama." The slug disappears in a small cloud, and she refocuses on her surroundings.

"Do you even understand me? Blink once for yes, and twice for no."

The toad blinks three times.

"C'mon, you've gotta be kidding me!"

He tries again, and a new toad appears slightly bigger than the first. Kazuki bends down.

"Yo, can you speak?"

It opens its mouth as if about to say something, and the excitement within the blond begins to build.

"Yeah, c'mon you can do it. Talk."

The toad's tongue snaps past the blond's shoulder to capture a bug whizzing by and then closes its mouth.

She laughs. "The jutsu takes a little practice, Kazuki. Give yourself some time. That toad is pretty large for your chakra control."

"What? You can tell?"

"Of course, I am a medic." She assesses that his current chakra control is nearly not as good as 10 years ago. She absently wonders if he could still do his signature rasengan.

Crouching, the blond lets himself fall to the ground and grumbles, leaning back on his hands. "I'm sure with your control you summoned a slug the size of a person as a genin."

"Actually my first slug was more like the size of a quarter." She sits beside him on the grass. "I used to think slugs were disgusting and was really creeped out." She chuckles quietly, and he laughs along with her.

"What convinced you otherwise?"

"I don't know. I used to think someone was loud and annoying, but then after some time, my view and my feelings completely transformed into something else. Like with people, I suppose it's the same way with animals. I thought slugs were gross and then after getting to know Katsuya-sama with her humor and intelligence, slugs became friends and comrades." She glances off to the side at him. It's the closest she'll ever get to confessing to him, or at least this version of him, and she thinks she'll be okay with that. It's enough. She made the decision not to engage. The line has been drawn, and she won't cross it.

"How'd you get bigger slugs?"

"Easy. Practice. I sat at the training ground for days, trying to get this jutsu."

He smiles in admiration. Rolling onto his back and using his legs as momentum, he jumps up, more energized.

"Okay, I'm going to try again." He bites his thumb and is about to slam the ground when a figure appears in his peripheral vision.

"Hokage-sama." The shinobi with a tiger mask speaks. Kazuki assumes the ninja is part of Konoha's ANBU due to the tattoo on his arm. He's heard many tales of the gruesome and also amazing things that Konoha's ANBU is capable of.

"Yes?" Sakura is immediately worried. Even with Naruto here, Sai rarely addresses her formally.

"They're back. You're needed in the hospital immediately."

She turns to the blond. "Kazuki, I'm sorry. I have to -"

He puts up his hand to stop her. "It's okay. Don't apologize. I understand. Raincheck on the rest of the tour." He smiles and points his thumb behind him at the two croaking toads. "I have my new friends to keep me company, so go save some lives, Doc."

She smiles back, reluctant to leave him. Yet, duty calls, and her village is counting on her. She immediately disappears, leaving only a small wisp of smoke.

Sai stays behind and stares blatantly at the blond.

"Can I help you with something?"

The ANBU commander decides it would be fun to screw with him and purposely says something ambiguous. "Don't leave Konoha. Oh, and get new pants." He disappears and smiles into his mask as he leaves.

Kazuki pats his pants self-consciously and mumbles, "What the hell was that?"

**A/N: Don't worry. I haven't given up on this story. I've just been deep in MCAT books. Next update should be in 2 weeks. Sorry if this isn't my best work. I wanted to churn out these ideas before I forgot. Enjoy, and as always THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I appreciate every single one. **

**Until next time... **


End file.
